Just Sayin'
by PaigeLee1981
Summary: Modern Day AU. Tris Prior is a 23 year old writer living in Dallas. Four is a recent transplant from Chicago perusing his UFC fighting dream. Can he change her cynical views on love? Eventual fourtris with plenty of fluff, some of it juicy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first modern day fanfic. I hope you like it. Please leave a review. I am open to all perspectives. Thanks for reading. Check out my other stories Selfless, Brave and True; and Becoming Ten.**

**Just Sayin'**

**By Paige Lee**

_Cinder-fucking-rella_

_By Thoughts on Paper._

_"Who does it work out for, who Kit? Name me one girl, like us, it has ever worked out for." Julia Roberts' famous line from Pretty Woman. A line that undoubtedly any girl, who dares call themselves a true girl, can quote. Along with the equally famous answer. "Ok I'll name one...cinder-fucking-rella." Which is followed by laughter because everyone knows how rhetorical the question was to begin with. Which leads me to my next question..._

_Why do we spend all of our time telling little girls stories of princesses and the princes that come to rescue them, love them from first sight, and hold their beauty beyond compare and in the same breath tell them that love is just a fairy tale? Seriously, what is the point? Why create an image of happily ever after in one breath that we spend every other breath trying to destroy? It is so pointless. Fairy tales are just that, fairy tales. A made up reality. There is now Prince Charming. Nobody on a white horse is going to come riding in, so why are we spreading such vicious lies, just to have to clean up the aftermath? It is like psychological warfare on young girls. We are trained our whole lives to wait for the guy that will treat us like a princess while at the same time being taught by everyone, including karma, that it is not going to happen. _

_Love. Love is a myth. Sure you might find someone who wants to put up with you for the rest of your life, and you might even find that person tolerable enough to agree, but love? No. Love, the kind of love we hear stories about our whole life, does not exist. The sooner you learn this and accept it as an inevitability the better. Love that stories are made of does not exist, nor did it ever exist. Love is the greatest lie ever sold to mankind._

_I know this because I was that girl. The girl that spent hour upon countless hour pretending that my Prince Charming was coming. Looking for those qualities in anyone and everyone that showed some sort of romantic affection towards me. Wanting, no hoping, no praying that it was true love, that kind of love I had heard about my entire life, just to have my prayers dashed to shreds along with my heart time and time again. Well to that I say fuck you Cinderella and your happily ever after. That is why they never went on to tell the rest of the story. What exactly did happen in that happily ever after? Clearly nothing worth writing stories about._

_I vowed long ago to stop believing in happily ever after and to not perpetuate that myth if I ever did have my own little girls. Not that I ever will because I refuse to allow someone that close to me. Not now, not ever. I am not some damsel in distress, I don't need saving. And I dare any so called prince to say differently. _

_I don't need you. I don't need anybody...except this lamp. I bet less than half of you can name what movie that line is from (and no, I'm not going to tell you). It is by far the best line in movie history, because of how ironically true it is. I do need the lamp far more than I need another person. The lamp provides light in the darkness, but people ... people only add to the darkness. _

_So here I sit, with out a 'you', without an 'anybody' but I do of course have a lamp. See, irony at its best. So what do I need? What should I believe? I believe what I can see, what can be proven through sheer unquestionable fact and that is how I like it. Facts may be hard to accept sometimes, but they are facts none the less. In that sense they can at least be accepted. But people? People are never what they seem. So again, fuck you Prince Charming and the horse you rode in on. The minute you and that stupid horse showed up love became complicated._

"Tris...Tris!" I can hear Christina yelling from down stairs. "Beatrice Grace Prior! If you are not down here in two shakes I swear on everything that is sacred and holy I will leave you and then murder you in your sleep later!"

I consider both of those things for a moment. I wouldn't actually mind if she left me here. I am not really the club scene type of girl. The club is full of the kinds of girls looking for their 'prince' to come rescue them and the kind of guys that are more than happy to play the part for a night or two at least. Then I consider the other part of her statement, the part about murdering me in my sleep. While I know she wouldn't actually murder me, Christina knows me well enough to exact her revenge in the most unsuspecting of ways. Death might actually be better than the torture I would have endure, and I know it would include shopping. I hate the mall almost as much as the club, _almost_.

"Just finishing up my blog post. Sending it to Cara now. My deadline was tonight." I yell back, sometimes I lie so well I actually believe it. At least the part about the blog post is true, the deadline part may have been a stretch.

"I'll be in the car. I'm going to text the others and let them know we are on our way. You have five minutes." She yells back huffing in annoyance and frustration, then I hear her heels clicking on the tile before the door to the garage shuts.

I press the send key on my blog post and then send a tweet to my followers that the new post is up. After that, I throw on a pair of distressed black skinny jeans, an off the shoulder black t-shirt, and the only pair of heels I own because I know they will make Christina happy. I touch up the little make-up I have on and add some tinted lip gloss. My hair is still in the messy braid I put it in this morning but it still looks ok. I grab my purse and head down stairs, carefully so that I don't break my ankle in these damned heels.

When I get in the car, Christina looks over at me and shrugs at my outfit, but its too late for her to do anything about it. She backs out of the garage and we head towards downtown. We ride in silence for a moment until her phone rings.

"Hey Tris, answer that for me, you know I can't talk on the phone and drive especially in this traffic." Christina says.

I reach for her phone and can't stop myself from making a sarcastic comment under my breath about the phone not being the reason behind her bad driving. She scoffs at me. I roll my eyes and giggle slightly as I tap the screen.

"Chrissy's phone. How may I help you?" I giggle, expecting to hear Will's voice on the other end.

"Oh...uh" a deep male voice I don't recognize says, "Will told me to call and let y'all know we are at a booth in the back. Just tell Al you are on the list and he will let you in."

"Ok. And exactly who should I tell her is calling?" I say.

"Hey babe, sorry I went to the bar and told Four to call and let y'all know where we are." Will says.

"No problem babe." I say back imitating his voice and trying not to laugh.

"Very funny Tris. Tell Christina I will see her soon." He laughs.

"No problem. We are here so we will meet you inside." I say. Will ends the call, while we find a parking spot. Soon we are all set and walking up to the front of the club. A well built guy with a kind face is standing with his hands clasped in front of him behind a red velvet rope. There is a long line of people to the side waiting to get in. We walk up to the guy behind the rope. Christina gives him our names and he nods.

"Mr. Renalds and Mr. Eaton have been expecting you. Right this way ladies." He smiles and winks at me. Then it hits me. _Mr. Eaton has been expecting us._

"Thanks Al." Christina says as she saunters past him. I grab her elbow and pull her close to me so that I know she can hear me over the music.

"You set me up, didn't you?" I hiss into her ear.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She says back while smiling and nodding at people we pass.

"Don't lie to me Christina. You grew up in Candor. You are a bad liar." I say, planting my feet and refusing to walk any further. I cock one eyebrow up at her and set my jaw and draw my lips into a hard, thin line.

"Yes and no." She says, while frowning a little. She pulls her arm away from me and turns so that she is facing me. She looks around like she is trying to make sure no one is listening. "Look, Will and this guy were fraternity brothers. Will is trying to get him as a client. He invited Will and I here tonight and Will thought it would be more fun and that he would feel like less of a third wheel if I brought you. Will's friend only knows I'm bringing my roommate. We never said anything about trying to get you two together. So calm the hell down and try to have a good time. Please?"

"Ok, I guess. But, if he so much as looks at me wrong I won't play nice." I say, still feeling like this is some type of setup.

Christina smiles at me. "Deal. Now smile. They are sitting right over there."

Christina points to the corner booth where I see Will sitting with him. I can't help but stare for a moment. He is handsome for sure. He has dark, short, kind if curly hair. A spare upper lip and a full bottom lip. His features are angular and strong, like some type of Greek statue has come to life. I try to break away from staring at him as we walk up. When we get to the table, I see his eyes. They are the most mesmerizing shade of dark blue. They look almost black in the dim lights of the club. I feel Christina nudge me to sit down and realize I have been staring a little too long. Will grins at me and I can tell he noticed. Hopefully bright eyes over there didn't, talk about embarrassing.

"So Christina, Tris, this is Four Eaton. Four was one of my fraternity brothers. Four this Christina Williams, my girlfriend, and her roommate, Tris Prior." Will says.

Four sticks out his hand and shakes Christina's first and then mine. The minute his hand touches mine I feel as if there is an electric current flowing through me. His eyes snap to mine and I know he must have felt it too.

"Nice to meet you." I say.

"And you too, Tris." He says, his hand still gripping mine. "Welcome to Dauntless."

"Excuse me?" I say, a little confused by that last part.

"Dauntless, the club we're at." Christina says giggling a little at my cluelessness. "Four owns it."

I blush. I must have sounded either really rude or really stupid, either way I am not starting off on the right foot here. "Oh, sorry I didn't really pay attention when we came in." I say, trying to cover for my mistake.

"No big deal." Four says, "I know Christina had to practically drag you here. Will told me after our ...uh...phone call."

I glare at Will and he looks away sheepishly.

"Come on Chris lets go dance," he says taking the opportunity to get far, far away from me. I don't blame him. I would want far, far away from me too, if I was on the receiving end of the look I'm giving him right now. The look that tells him he will die a slow painful death by my hands later.

Four makes an amused face at the sight of us and then takes a sip of his beer. I order a drink and he leans over and whispers something to the waitress before she leaves. He looks over at me and she nods and then goes back to waiting on her tables.

"So, what do you do Tris?" Four says, as if that whole creepy whispering thing didn't just happen.

"What did you tell her?" I ask defensively. I don't know why I feel defensive. Something about Four makes me feel like I can trust him almost instinctively, but I still feel angry about him whispering to her.

"You answer me and then I'll answer you. A little quid pro quo." He says smirking slightly when I let out a huff of frustration.

"Fine. I write a blog for the site Life Lessons and for Texas Monthly." I say.

"I was telling her to let Zeke know he was in charge of front of house, because I was busy with a special guest tonight." He says without a hint of irony or sarcasm.

"Oh, Will. Christina said something about him trying to recruit you as a client?" I say.

"Yes, Will is trying to recruit me."

"But Will is a sports talent agent, I thought you owned this club." I say confused.

"Careful Tris. That was two questions. Quid pro quo remember and the special guest I was referring to was you, not Will." He says. "What kinds of articles do you write?"

"Advice columns and editorials mainly. Texas Monthly knows that their audience is old guys, so they were looking for a way to bring in a fresher more female friendly perspective. My blog is more of an open journal concept, kind of like one giant opinion on life." I say, before taking a sip of my drink. He looks at me like he is studying me. I feel like he is looking straight into my soul. I shiver slightly and hope he can't see me in the dim lights of the club.

"Makes sense, but I thought Texas Monthly was based out of Austin." Four says.

"It is, but they let me submit online. I only have to go to the actual offices once a month, but the drive isn't bad. I used to live there, so I usually just end up hanging out with my friends for the night. But that was way more than one answer, so that is all you get." I say indicating for him to explain why Will is trying to recruit him.

"Will is trying to recruit me because I am an UFC fighter." He says.

I look at him curiously. I certainly wasn't expecting that, but I can't say he doesn't have the body for it. "Cool. Maybe I can watch you fight sometime. So, why am I your special guest? You barely know me?"

"That is exactly why. Because I want to know you. If I didn't tell Shauna that, she and everyone else would be bothering me all night. I would never have gotten to ask you anything."

I blush a little at his answer. I look down at my drink and take another sip. I'm not much of a drinker. I hope he doesn't think there us anything wrong with it, but I notice he is still nursing the same beer that he had when I sat down. He is grinning at me and I can't help but notice how young and handsome he looks right now. He can't be much older than I am. He doesn't say anything and neither do I. His eyes meet mine and once again and this time neither one of us looks away. It is like we are connected. I can't really explain it, mainly because it has never happened before.

Will and Christina come back laughing and panting slightly. They both grab their beers and take a few swigs before looking over at us. Our eyes broke contact the moment we heard their voices. I am currently trying to stop the furious shade of red that is spreading over what feels like my entire body and Four seems to be watching the dance floor closely. Christina catches my eyes and raises an eyebrow, then nods her head towards Four. I give her a small smile and shrug my shoulders slightly. Will seems oblivious to all of this, as the next words out of his mouth are random facts about both of us.

"So Tris, I don't know if Chris told you, but Four owns this club. Business isn't his only talent though, he is also a UFC fighter. Sources say he is the next middleweight division champion." Will says.

"Really?" I say grinning over at Four. "What brings you to Dallas?"

Four gives Will an annoyed look. He clearly doesn't like being the center of attention. Surprising, since most guys that look like him live for the attention. Will seems too into his introductions to notice or care, but Christina is looking between the two of us like she is watching a tennis match.

"My trainer, Amar. He moved here and opened the Dauntless training center. He got me onto the sport. I could have found another trainer in Chicago, but I wanted to stay with him. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for him." Four says taking another swig of his beer. His demeanor is completely different than before. He seems closed off, intimidating even. _There is a story there._

I finish the drink I have and nod at him. Christina looks at me and narrows her eyes. She knows there is something going on and she will make me tell her later, but I act like I don't notice. I am too busy looking at Four. He is smart, and loyal, good looking, and so far, a really nice guy. There has to be something wrong him. A fatal flaw I am not seeing. _He's gay. That can be the only explanation. No straight single man can be this perfect._

Will continues by introducing me. "Tris is a writer for Texas Monthly and writes a blog. Maybe you've read it. It's very popular, Just Sayin'. Her segment in Texas Monthly is called Life lessons from a Lone Star Girl."

Now it is my turn to give Will a look of contempt. I hate being the center of attention. If I wanted people talking about me I would write under my real name, not a pen name. I write under the name Bea Belle because it sounds southern and charming, not to mention you can't really trace Bea Belle to Beatrice Prior no matter how hard you try. Thank God he didn't say my blogger name, Thoughts on Paper. Then, I really would end him.

"I love your column in TM. Never would have guessed I was sitting here with Bea Belle herself." Four smirks.

"That was kind of the point." I say, now glaring at Will. Four chuckles, but not so much you would notice if you weren't paying close attention.

The blond girl from earlier comes buy and says she needs to speak with Four. He grumbles something under his breath and will slides out to let him pass. I can see his muscles through his tight black shirt as he walks away. I also notice the black lines of a tattoo peeking up from the collar of his shirt wrapping their way around his neck behind his ears. _Ok, he has to be gay. There is no possible way a guy this hot is straight and still single._

"I don't know what is going on here, but you will tell me everything later." Christina says pointing her finger at me and pursing her lips.

"Ok" I say rolling my eyes, "and just for the record there is nothing going on here. You two left us alone to stare at each other, awkwardly I might add. Thanks for that by the way."

"Yeah cause you two looked so 'awkward' when we came back all giving each other goggly eyes and shit." Christina says back.

"Goggly eyes? What are we eight?" Will says, laughing at the two of us.

"You are." Christina says.

Will rolls his eyes at her and then pulls her out on to the dance floor again kissing her on the way there. I sit alone in the booth. I am seriously considering just calling a cab to take me home. Christina will be fine and that way she can stay at Will's which she does most of the time anyway. Just as I'm about to get up, Four reappears.

"Sorry about that. There was an issue I had to deal with personally." He says sounding rather irritated.

"No problem. I completely understand. I was just about to leave anyway." I say sliding out of the booth. "It was nice to meet you." I turn to walk away and feel a hand grab my wrist. The minute his skin touches mine, my stomach jumps. I turn around and he slides out of the booth.

"Tris, wait." He takes a few long strides until he is standing in front of me. I look up at him. I hadn't realized until now how tall he is, or for that matter how short I am in comparison. Short, skinny, body like a twelve year old. Yep that about covers me.

"Um.." He scratches the back of his neck and looks down. _Is he nervous? Why would he be nervous?_ "Do you need a ride? Because I have training early and need to get out of here myself. I wouldn't mind."

"Uh, I was just going to call a cab, but if you don't mind, sure." I say shrugging my shoulders. I try to seem nonchalant about it all. But for some reason my stomach is in knots and my heart is beating fast.

Four grins at me and takes my hand leading me through the now heavy crowd. Dauntless is one of the most popular clubs in Downtown. If this is what it is like on Thursday night, I can't imagine what it looks like on Saturday. I realize as we walk we are not headed to the front doors, instead we are walking towards the back of the club. Four leads me to a small hallway with a couple of doors. The one at the end has a bright red exit sign over it.

"I just need to grab my stuff from my office. Be right back." He says dropping my hand, which suddenly feels cold in the absence of his. I lean against the wall and nod. My feet are killing me just from the short walk in these heels. He disappears behind one of the black doors. As I am waiting, a guy with tan skin and dark hair walks out of what I assume to be the store room as he is carrying several cases of beer with him. He looks me up and down and then stops in front of me.

"Hey pretty lady. You lost?" He smiles widely showing a mouth full of white teeth. He is handsome and there is a mischievous glint in his eye. "Because if you are I would be happy to help you find your way."

I can't help but laugh at how cheesy he is. I start to say something back, but Four walks up beside me.

"Get back to work, Uriah." Four says taking my hand again and lacing his fingers with mine. "She's with me."

Uriah looks over at Four and then back at me. He winks at me still smiling widely. "You got it boss man. See you later pretty lady." Then he walks off.

Four groans a little and mutters something under his breath that I can't understand. I am too focused on the fact he is still holding my hand to hear what he says next.

"Tris," he says a little loudly, letting me know he must have said it more than once.

"Sorry, I must have blanked out for a second." I say blushing.

"It's ok, I asked where you live." He says shaking his head and chuckling.

"Oh, North Lake. I can take a cab if it is too far out of your way." I say

"It's not out of the way. I actually live in North Lake too." He says unlocking the doors to his truck. He opens the door for me and climb in. He doesn't release his grip on my hand until I have to use the handle to pull myself into his truck because I am so short.

The ride to my house is short and we spend most of it in a comfortable silence listening to the radio and talking about random things. We reach my house and he pulls up the curb.

"Thanks for the ride." I say digging into my purse to find my keys.

"Anytime." He says. I finally fish my keys out and reach to open the door to the truck. "Hey Tris, can I have your number?"

I look at him for a moment shocked that he would want my number. _Maybe he isn't gay_. "Um..ok. Give me your phone and I'll put my number in it. "

He hands me his phone and then indicates for me to give him mine. I type in my pass code and then hand it to him. He smirks at me and then types his number in. I giggle at him and type mine in his phone. He hands me my phone back and I give him his. I tell him thank you one more time before exiting his truck and heading in my door. I feel tired but going to bed right now is out of the question. I need to write about this. So that is what I do. I pull out my iPad and begin typing. I fall asleep writing about the mysterious eyes that have captured my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been traveling and have not had consistent internet. It should be better for a few weeks and the will pick back up consistently around August. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please leave a review. I appreciate the reads, follows and favorites. Keep the coming!

Chapter 2

Four

I sit in my office at Dauntless looking over requisition orders and other bills. I keep looking over at my phone. Checking it. I keep checking it. I don't know why. I should call her or text her. She doesn't want you to text her. She didn't even want to give you her number. I put my phone back down and turn back to the computer. My fingers turn to google and I watch as I type in two words. My favorite blog. Just Sayin'. I need a laugh right now and this girl is hilarious. I wonder if Tris reads it? I think about Will saying she blogs. I will have to ask her. Maybe that's what I can text her. There is a knock on the door and I jump.

Uriah's head pokes around the door, "Hey Bossman, you busy?"

I just give him a stern look. He must want something. He only comes in here when he wants something. He smiles widely at me getting ready to butter me up. I turn away from him and lean back in my chair crossing my arms, glaring at him.

"So, that girl that you were with last night...are you two..." He starts. I feel my chest tighten along with my fists. I'm not sure why I am reacting like this to a girl I just met, but something about him wanting to know more about her bothers me.

"Get to your point." I say.

He looks down sheepishly and blushes a little. "Well, I just thought if you guys were just friends I might could get her number. She was hot. I'd like to take her out."

I look at him and want to tell him to back off, that I am seeing her, but that is a lie. I barely know her. For all I know, she could be seeing someone, but surely Will would have said something. I just shake my head. "Look, I don't know her all that well. She is friends with Will and Christina. If you want her number you'll have to get it from them. "

"Oh ok. I will see Will later at the gym, so I'll ask him then. So you two are just friends then?" He says the last part a little hesitantly, gauging my reaction.

I fight to keep my face as bored as possible as the words taste bitter in my mouth, "Yes, Uriah. Go for it."

"Thanks Bossman!" He calls.

"Stop calling me that!" I yell as the door shuts, leaving me in silence once more.

I get up deciding that working right now is pointless. I need to move. I am anxious. Do I like her? Of course not. That is ridiculous. I just met her. I forget about the blog leaving it for later. I drive to the gym and park my truck. I am getting my gym bag out of the back of my truck when I hear my name. I turn around wondering who would be calling me here. Tris stands in front of me in running shorts and a spandex running shirt. Sweat glistens off her body in the afternoon sunlight and she is holding a bottle of water. Her hair is a wet and tousled mess and she is taking out her earbuds as she speaks. I stare at her for a moment longer than I should, partly because she looks so good and partly because I am so surprised to see her. She notices how long I've been staring and blushes a little looking down. Beautiful, just beautiful.

"Um..hey, Tris." I say pulling my bag over my shoulder. Um hey? Smooth Four. What are you twelve?

"Hi." She says smiling at me, "didn't know you worked out here. I wonder why I haven't seen you before?"

"Will told me about this place last week its a trial membership. So you come here a lot?" I say regaining the ability of normal speech.

"I try to. Depends on my travel schedule. I usually come in the mornings, or when I have writers block like today. Helps me clear my head." She says taking another swig from her water bottle.

"I totally get that. That's why I'm here right now. Needed to clear my head." I say, not mentioning she is the reason I need to clear it.

"Well that's cool. I gotta run and you should get to your work out. I have a deadline to make." She says she begins to walk to her car and I am about to go in when she stops and turns. "Hey text me when your done. We can grab coffee or something. I'm going to Roaster's to write. It's just down the block."

I just nod at her. She waves. I stand there with my hand on the door a few more seconds watching her blond ponytail swinging as she walks away from me. She knows you're new here. She is just trying to be nice because of Will and Christina. I remind myself. I go in and change into my workout clothes. I put in my earbuds and turn on heavy metal music before jumping on the treadmill. After I have run for about forty minutes, I hit the weights. I work on my arms and chest making sure to focus on the areas that will give me the greatest strike force. I have a couple of sparring matches lined up and Amar said that my competitors are good at takedowns so I need to be able to hold them off of me.

An hour and a half later, I am leaving more relaxed than before. I get in my truck and pull out my phone. The anxiety starts to return as soon as I pull up her name. I press the send message button and see the keyboard appear. I suddenly feel completely nervous. I remind my self again that she is only trying to be nice since I am new here. I text her that I am done and am surprised when she texts back almost immediately. She says just to come straight there and tells me where it is. It is only a few blocks down. I decide not to drive, hoping the walk will ease my anxiety again. I throw my bag behind the seat in the truck again and grab my keys, wallet, and phone. I start to head in that direction not knowing what I am going to say when I get there.

I see her sitting at a table with her iPad in front of her, her earbuds in, and a pair of turquoise and black hipster glasses on her face. She is pouring over what ever it is she is working on. She must be editing it because she keeps pointing at things on the screen and then typing. Her mouth moves silently reading the words as she goes. I watch her for a moment, then take a deep breath and walk in. She is so engrossed in her work that she doesn't notice me walk up to her. I tap her on the shoulder and she jumps a little looking up. She looks a bit frightened at first and then a wide smile appears. She takes out her earbuds and slides her glasses up on top of her head.

"You made it! I'm almost done here, so order what you want to drink and take a seat. I've got about five, ten more minutes and then I will submit this and we can talk." She says.

"Ok, no problem. I need to check on things at the club and some other stuff so I'm good." I say placing my keys and phone on the table as I grab my wallet.

I notice that her iced coffee is getting low so I decide to grab her a fresh one to. I walk over to the counter and the girl walks up to take my order.

"How can I help you?" She says giving me a flirtatious grin. I suddenly feel very uncomfortable, not liking the way she looks at me. "I don't take my eyes off the menu as I order as I can feel her staring at me, "I need a large C.O.D. black, and whatever she is having." I say pointing over at Tris who is still completely engrossed in her work.

The girl follows where I am pointing and her smile fades, "Who? Tris?" She asks. I nod. "Iced mochacinno. She comes here a lot to write. Always orders the same thing."

I nod at her again, trying to keep the conversation to a minimum. I don't want Tris to think I'm hitting on the coffee shop girl. I don't know why, but I just don't.

"Thanks" I say handing her the money. I take our drinks and head back to the table. Tris looks up and mouths thank you as she takes her new drink from my hand. I sit down and pull up the blog on my phone. I begin to read chuckling ever so often at the writer's references to my favorite movie, The Jerk. So true. Who ever this person is, they are a genius. I am just finishing up the last line when Tris's voice breaks my concentration.

"What's so funny?" She asks closing her iPad and trying to peek over the table at what I am reading.

"This blog I like, the writer is hilarious." I say, passing her the phone so she can look.

She starts to grin and an amused look appears on her face. "Yeah its a good one. That writer's one if my favorites too. But I've read better."

"I don't believe you. This is one of the best blogs I've ever read." I say taking my phone back.

She just shrugs and takes a sip of her coffee. We continue to talk about random things like our favorite sports teams, music, and she tells me about the Dallas area. It is easy, relaxed. My anxiety starts to leave and I realize that I am enjoying talking to her. I am not a social kind of person so this surprises me. We have just started on the topic of Amar and how I ended up coming to Dallas when her phone vibrates and a message appears on the screen. She looks down, and confusion, followed by annoyance is evident by her reaction.

"Fucking Christina." She grumbles. I give her a curious look and she shakes her head. "Sorry just give me a minute." She begins to text her back furiously. Then she locks her phone and throws it in her bag. Looking back up at me smiling, sighing a little to clear her frustration.

"Everything ok? If you need to go we can pick this up another time." I say.

"No its fine. She was wanting to give my number to some friend of Will's, Uriah or something like that. I told her no. I don't want to be fixed up. She is always trying to do that. Its fucking annoying." She says pointedly.

I just nod at her. Taking a sip of my coffee. I can't say I'm not glad that she turned down Uriah.

"When is your first match?" She asks sipping her drink and crossing her legs underneath her I the chair. I can't help admire how tiny she is when she does that so effortlessly.

"Thursday." I say. Looking at her silently asking her why she wants to know.

"I would love to come. Where is it?" She asks sitting up a little straighter I her seat.

"At Divergent MMA." I say, a little nervously. I don't know why telling her makes me nervous. It's not like she sees me as anything more than a friend.

"Can I come?" She asks, there is a hesitance in her voice.

"Sure. I'll text you the info. " I say.

She grins at me. The stirs her drink with her straw and then starts to pack up her stuff. I take a larger than necessary drink of my coffee and stand. "Well Tris. I guess I should be getting back to work."

"Can't keep an important man like you occupied too long." She says laughing a little and I chuckle with her at the thought of her thinking I am important.

"Catch you later, handsome." She says, grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

I just smile at her. I am too stunned to say anything. _She thinks I'm handsome. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen thinks I'm handsome._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! I love reading them. Also, thank you for the follows and favorites. Happy Reading!**

**PS: I am actually thinking of starting a real blog called Just Sayin'. What do you guys think?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or its characters, but I wish I did. **

Chapter 3

_Tris_

I sit on my bed with my iPad trying desperately to finish my column for this month's issue of _Texas Monthly_. I have picked out the letter I am going to answer but am having a hard time finding the words. I throw my iPad to the side and fall back against my pillow groaning in frustration when I hear a familiar tone come from my phone. I immediately pick it up and smile at the banner that says I have a new iMessage from Four. We have been texting back and forth for a week now.

_How's the writing going - Four_

_Shitty. How was training? - Tris_

_Exhausting - Four_

_Beat anybody up today? - Tris_

_No. But I am sure Uriah will do something later to make me want to hurt him. - Four_

_Haha. Well I have no doubt that's true. - Tris_

I put my phone down when I hear Christina yelling for me. "Tris! Tris, you home?"

"Up here," I yell back. I hear my phone ding again and look at the last text message from Four.

_Want to come hang out at the club with me tonight? New band playing. They are supposed to be really good. - Four_

"Who are you texting?" Christina asks standing in my doorway with a smirk on her face.

I look up at her. "Nobody." I say, locking my phone.

"Sure." She says sarcastically rolling her eyes. "You and nobody seem to be texting a lot these days."

"Whatever. Not everybody's life revolves around men." I say

"Ok, ok. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go see nobody at the club tonight. One of the bands from Will's agency is playing tonight." She says sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah that sounds like fun." I say. She gives me a confused look. I have never willingly agreed to go with her and Will to a club in my life.

"Sounds like fun? Who are you and what have you done with Tris Prior?" She says with fake concern on her face.

I just roll my eyes and pick up my phone.

_Christina just asked me to go with her and Will to see the band tonight...is it ok if we all hang out? - Tris_

_Sounds great. I will put you all on the list. - Four_

Christina is leaning over trying to read what I am texting. I push her away and cover the phone with my hand as I text. She leans back and huffs in annoyance, crossing her arms and pouting. I laugh at her and can't help but smile at his text.

_Sounds great. What time? - Tris_

_Want to do dinner first? - Four_

I pause for a moment. There is no way I can do dinner without letting Christina know who I'm texting. I look at her and she looks back with a smug grin knowing I am going to have to give in. I groan and roll my eyes.

"Nobody wants to know if you and Will want to come to dinner with us. He also said that he put us on the list for tonight." I say looking at her annoyed.

She grins widely at me. "I knew it! I told Will he had a thing for you."

"He does not have a thing for me. We are just friends." I say a little more defensively than expected. _Why would I be defensive? We are just friends right?_

Christina just gives me a look that says yeah right. "So did Nobody say what time tonight?"

"No. Hold on." I say. I text Four back and let him know that we are going to go to dinner before the concert. He texts back that he will meet us at our house at seven.

"So..." Christina says when I lock my phone again.

"He said he will meet us here at seven." I say, picking up my iPad to try to finish my column.

"Wait, how does he know where we live?" Christina asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"He sort of gave me a ride home from the club the other night." I say looking down at my iPad like I am deep in concentration, hoping she will drop it.

She stands up and starts to leave the room. She stops at the door and giggles a little. "Just friends, yeah right. You are an idiot Tris. Now hurry up and answer whatever sad sack wrote to you Lone Star Girl. It's almost five and I am going to need plenty of time to get you ready for your date tonight."

She quickly shuts the door behind her as I throw a pillow at her. "It's not a date!" I yell at the closed door.

I smile to myself as I sit alone on my bed. I start thinking about what she said, about all of it. _It's not a date right? Of course it's not. A handsome guy like him would never go for a plain dorky girl like me._ My iPad is the closest thing I've had to a relationship since college. That one went so well I haven't dated anyone in over two years. Not that he was a bad guy. We just went in different directions. He took a job with GE and moved back to Scotland. That's where he was from. I close my eyes and try to clear my head of all of it. _You are better than this Tris. You are. It the girl that gets wrapped up in some guy. Focus. You are a confident professional woman. _

I keep telling myself this and realize trying to give someone else advice right now is pointless. I sigh and lay back on my bed. I try to clear my head, but a certain pair of dark blue eyes keep entering my thoughts.

**Page Break**

I stand in front of the mirror looking over the transformation. I'm not especially pretty, but I am noticeable. I spent most of my high school and college years looking more like a twelve year old boy than a young woman. Thankfully, I did fill out at a little at the end, but I would still describe my figure more athletic than curvy. My petite frame still leads people to believe I am at most 18 or 19, not 23. I get carded almost everywhere we go.

Christina thankfully didn't make me where the excuse of a dress she had originally picked out. Instead, she agreed to let me wear a pair of tight black leather pants and a flowy emerald green sleeveless, scoop neck top with rhinestones and gems on the neckline. She put me in a pair of strappy gold wedges, again very thankful, as I can walk in wedges much better than heels. She did my make up in natural colors, giving my eyes a subtle smokey appearance with just a little tinted lip gloss. I can't help but notice how the effect makes my eyes sparkle, making them look like a light baby blue instead of their usual dull grey. My hair is in gentle waves cascading down my back. The earrings and jewlery she gave me to wear compliment the outfit perfectly. She really is amazing at this. I guess that's how she got her job working for one of the top fashion houses in Dallas.

I hear the doorbell ring downstairs and for some reason my stomach feels like it is in knots. _Am I nervous? Why would I be nervous? It's just Four. It's not a date._ I remind myself as I walk down stairs, careful to not trip in the wedges. I open the door and Four stands there looking amazing. He is wearing a pair of distressed jeans that fit him nicely, not too tight like all the cowboys wear, but not so loose they are hanging off. He has on a dark blue button down shirt tucked in at the waist with a brown belt. _So handsome._ I realize we have been standing here a moment just taking each other in and suddenly feel embarrassed.

"Uh...come in" I say looking down so that he won't notice I am blushing.

He scratches the back of his neck and grins at me as he walks into the entry way. As he passes, I can't help but look at how nice his butt looks in his jeans. _Stop it, Tris. He is just your friend._ I also notice that he is wearing a pair of dark brown cowboy boots.

"Nice boots." I say as I lead him into the living room.

He looks down at his feet and grins shyly, "You like them? They were a gift from Amar. He said I couldn't be a true Texan without a good pair of boots."

"Well, that is certainly true." I say with a light laugh. "They look good on you. We should get you a Stetson and complete the look."

He looks at me confused, "Stetson? Is that a type of horse?"

I laugh out loud at this. He looks so adorable right now. "No handsome, its a brand of cowboy hat."

He grins at my amusement. "Oh. In that case, you will have to help me pick one out. I swear it is like you all have your own language down here. Everytime I try to order a Coke at a restraunt they ask me what kind I want."

"We are awesome that way." I say laughing, "And it's 'y'all' not 'you all'. We will work on it. Don't want you embarrassing yourself with the natives."

"Well good thing I have you to help me, beautiful." He says.

I blush and look down when he calls me beautiful. I mean I call people nicknames all the time without a second thought. Its sort of a Texas thing, calling people pet names like honey or darling, even sweetheart. He is probably just trying to work on it like he said, being silly. Just as the silence is becoming awkward again, Christina comes down the stairs.

"Ok you two stop making out so I can come in the room." She says walking in with her hand playfully covering her eyes.

Four scratches the back of his neck again and blushes furiously. My eyes go wide and I open my mouth in shock, "Christina! We are not making out!"

She giggles at the sight of us both looking so embarrased. "Aww isn't that cute...you two turn the same color of red when you blush."

_Ok, now I'm going to kill her._ "Can I see you in the kitchen for a moment?" I say dragging her away leaving Four to sit there in uncomfortable silence.

When we each the kitchen, I am furious and Christina is covering her mouth with one hand, shaking with laughter. "What the hell was that?! For fuck's sake Christina, can you make him any more uncomfortable?"

"Relax Tris, I was just joking. He knows that. You are the one making this whole thing awkward. Lighten up. I will back off." She says rolling her eyes at me.

I cross my arms and glare at her. I am about to say something back when the doorbell rings again. She looks at me and then goes to let Will in. I walk back into the living room after composing myself to Will greeting Four. They are doing some kind of weird handshake and I realize it must be a fraternity thing. My sorority had one too, but Christina and I don't ever use it. I doubt I could even still remeber how.

I walk up beside Four and he slides his arm around my waist. I am a little suprised by this, but it is not uncomfortable. I actually kind of like it. He smells of jasmine, and leather, and something distinctly male. It is intoxicating. I lean into him more wanting to smell it again. It is a comforting smell.

Christina smiles at us and gives me an I told you so look. I subtly shake me head at her and speak up trying to get her attention off Four's arm around my waist. "So are we ready to go? Where should we eat?"

"There is a great new Mexican place in West End near the club." Will says smiling at Christina. She loves Mexican food almost as much of shopping.

"Yay!" Christina sqeals, clapping her hands. "Let's go. Why don't you ride with Four and Will and I will go in my car. That way if Will and I end up at his place he won't have to bring me home tomorrow. He has to go scout some games in the morning. High school football season is a busy time in his world."

That's no lie. It's practically a religion here. I look up at Four to make sure its ok with him. He nods and smiles at me.

"Sounds great." He says.

We grab our things and head out. I turn to lock the door and can feel his eyes watching me. I turn around and he smiles and offers me his hand as we walk down the sidewalk to his truck. He opens the door for me and helps me in. It is a little difficult to climb up into the cab of his F150 in these shoes and he places his hand on the small of my back for support. I immediately feel little prickles of electricity where his hand is through the thin fabric of my top. He shuts the door and climbs in the other side.

"So do you know how to get there?" He aks, starting the truck and putting it in gear.

"Yeah, we did a spread on it last month. One of my best friends is a food critic for the entertainment section. He said it was amazing."

"Well lead the way, beautiful." He says.

"You got it, handsome." I say, not able to hide the smile on my face when he calls me beautiful. _It is not a date, it is not a date._ I tell myself over and over, but I can't stop the feeling that I wish it was.

**Page Break**

We pull up to Dauntless and there is a huge line of people waiting to get in. Four pulls around to the parking lot in the back and parks in his reserved spot. He comes around and opens my door for me offering his hand to help me out of the truck. I smile and take his hand hopping down. He steadies me as I land and I can see his bicep tighten through his shirt. He pulls me up closer to him and laces his fingers with mine. I feel my breath catch in my throat when I am so close to him. He leads us around to the front of the club, his hand never leaving mine. It feels like there is an electric current running from his hand through my body. I try to ignore it. _He is just being a gentleman, Tris. Snap out of it._

Christina and Will walk up, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist as he whispers something in her ear. She giggles wildly and playfully slaps him on the chest blushing. They are so in love its sickening sometimes. I wonder if I will ever find that again. For a brief moment I think about him, the boy that broke my heart. Then I feel Four's hand tighten in mine. I look up and he brushes a stray hair out of my face. He looks concerned.

"You ok? You looked a little distant just now." He says gently.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, just tired. I've had a lot of deadlines to meet lately." I lie. He looks like he doesn't believe me, but doesn't press the issue.

"Alright, well it sounds like you could use a night of fun." He says wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me up to his side. I can't help but notice how perfectly we fit together.

"Definately." I say laughing lightly, as he grins at me. Just then Christina and Will walk up to us.

"Look at that line! It is almost to the end of the block!" Christina says with an excitement in her eyes. Typical Christina. She loves to be where the party is.

"Good thing we know the owner so we don't have to wait in it. It is still 80 degrees out here." Will says, wiping his head with back of his hand. "Gotta love the heat and humidity."

"Yeah I've heard he is kind of a jerk though. Some Northerner that doesn't know anything about Texas." Four says, flatly.

"Well maybe some one needs to put him in his place. Teach him how we roll down here in the Lone Star state." I say laughing.

"Well no one better than Bea Belle herself." Four laughs. "I've heard she can be quite the force when she wants to be."

"And don't you forget it." I say pointing a finger at him with a stern look on my face. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head at me.

"After you, beautiful." He says gesturing for me to walk up to the door.

Christina steps up to walk next to me. She looks like a kid at Christmas. He and Will follow us as I walk up the steps to the bouncer. This is a different guy than before. He is tall and handsome. He has dusty blonde hair and deep green eyes. He looks me up and down as we walk up and smiles widely at me.

"How can I help you tonight?" He says still checking me out. I feel a little uncomfortable with the way he is looking at me. Especially since Four is right behind me.

Four takes a step up and has a stern look on his face. He places his arm around my waist and glares at the bouncer. "They are with me." He says.

The bouncer looks at Four and smirks. "And you are?"

"The guy that writes your paycheck." Four says in a low, threatening tone. He looks like he is going to punch this guy.

The bouncer gets an embarrassed look on his face and his eyes grow wide. I don't blame him I would probably look that way too if I had just insulted my boss while checking out his date. _You are not his date._ I remind myself for the hundredth time.

"Oh...uh...Mr. Eaton...I'm so sorry...right, right this way." The poor guy finally manages to stutter out. He lifts the rope and we walk past him, Four giving him another menacing stare as we go. I can hear Christina snicker from behind us as Will tries to shush her.

We make our way to a table in the back with a great view of the stage. It is close enough we can see the band, but not so close as to make it impossible to hear each other. I slide in the booth that is shaped like a semi-circle. Four slides in next to me and Christina and will slide in the other side. Christina and I are in the middle with the boys on the outside.

We begin to chat idly about the band. A group called The Weakerthans. Will says they have killer lyrics. I take out my phone and text my friend, Seth, that does the _Up and Coming_ section for TM.

"Who are you texting?" Christina asks.

"Seth." I say without much thought. I look up and see Four has a strained look on his face. His jaw is clenched and he is staring intently at the phone. _Is he jealous? Why would he be jealous? _I continue, "he does the Up and Coming section for TM. I told him we were checking out a band tonight and that they are supposed to killer. He said to send him some video later so he can check them out."

"Awesome Tris, thanks. You are always good to help with promoting talent for me." Will says, high fiving me from across the table. Four seems to relax after my explanation of how I know Seth.

Soon a waitress comes over to take our order. She smiles flirtatiously at Four as she asks what we would like, not bothering to give the rest of us a second glance. It is obvious by the way she looks at him that she finds him attractive. In fact her entire body language is sending signals. I suddenly feel jealous. _Why am I jealous? You're being stupid Tris. Of course she thinks he's attractive. He is. Not a date, not a date._

Four leans over and drapes his arm around the back of the booth. He smiles over at me and his eyes meet mine. I smile back at him and feel the jealously lift away when he looks at me. "So what are you drinking tonight, beautiful?"

I giggle a little and grin at him. Him calling me beautiful would seem cheesy or cliché from most guys, but not the way he says it. Plus, I am far from beautiful, so it is almost funny that he calls me that. "Vodka seven, please" I say.

"And for you guys?" The waitress asks trying to sound pleasant, although she is clearly annoyed.

"Whiskey sour," Christina says smirking at the waitress, clearly amused at her failed attempt to flirt with Four.

"I'll have a Lone Star," Will says. The waitress nods and then turns her attention back to Four.

"I'll have a Shiner. Thanks, Lauren. Oh and tell Zeke we here now, but to only get me if it is absolutely necessary." Four says smiling politely at her.

She nods and heads off to get our drinks. The band doesn't start until ten and it is only nine thirty now. We sit and chit chat about Will's recruiting schedule and the fashion show Christina is working on. We are laughing at a story she is telling about one of the models falling at rehearsal today, when one of my favorite songs comes on. Will grabs Christina's hand and leads her out onto the dance floor. They begin two-stepping to the music. It is a fast song so Will goes to spin her and Christina laughs as he twists and turns them around the floor. Four watches them intently and I can't help but smile at him. He looks like a curious child.

"Let me guess, you don't know how to two step Yankee boy?" I say cocking my head to the side and looking at him in amusement.

He looks over at me and grins, taking a swig of his beer. "That obvious huh?"

"No, but you get this look on your face when us Texans confuse you. You made the same one earlier when I said something about the Stetson." I say taking a sip of my drink.

"Well I guess we will have to add that to the list of things I need to learn to be a true Texan." He a smirks. _God, he's handsome when he does that._

"Guess so." I say grinning at him. The song ends and a slower song comes on. I suddenly feel bold with him staring at me. "Well let's get started then. You can't own a club in Texas and not know how to two-step. Wouldn't be proper." I say in my best drawl.

He laughs at me and slides out of the booth taking my hand and leading us to the edge of the dance floor. I take his hand and position the other on my hip. "It's not hard. Two quick steps forward on the same same foot, one step back on the other. One two, back, one two back. Ready? I'll lead this time."

He nods and I bounce to find the rhythm of the music. I step forward and he follows me pretty well, mumbling the occasional sorry when his feet fumble. By the second verse, we have found a rythm. We both laugh and smile as we make our way around the dance floor. It is perfect. Being with him like this makes me forget about everything and everybody else. It is only the two of us and the music.

We dance to two more songs and by the last one Four is leading without a problem. He is less stiff and has his arm wrapped around my waist, pressing me up against his chest. I close my eyes as he leads me around the dance floor. I can hear him start to softly sing along with the music, his deep voice rumbling his chest against my cheek. I silently sing along too.

_Falling in love to the beat of the music, falling in love to the beat of the music..._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! It makes me so happy you like it. I am working on chapter five tomorrow. I plan on updating my other fics first. Happy Reading! **

**Also thank you to those who responded to my question about the blog. Yes, it would be my opinions on life and advice, just like on here. So, if you haven't given your opinion on of you would read Just Sayin' as a real blog, please feel free to do so. **

Chapter 4

_Four_

I am at Divergent working out, but my focus is off today. I keep replaying the events of last night in my head. Not to mention a certain pair of blue eyes keep interrupting my thoughts. I finish with weights and head over to the speed bag. I begin working through my punches with Amar calling out tips from the side. My phone dings and I lose my rhythm momentarily stepping back as the bag slaps me in the face.

"What the hell was that? Focus!" Amar growls at me. I shake my head and step back into position ignoring him.

I continue to punch, but my form is sloppy. After a few more. Minutes he stops me. I grab my water bottle and towel from the side. Wiping my face as he walks up.

"What is up with you today? It's not-" Amar starts, but I cut him off.

"No. It's not him. I just have a lot on my. Ind right now with the club and all." I say bluntly, letting him know I don't want to talk about it. My phone dings again and I look over at my bag. He huffs in frustration.

"Well? Answer it already. Maybe then you will be able to focus." He says annoyed.

I give him a glare to let him know I don't appreciate being treated like a child. He just glares back at me with his arms crossed and looks back at the bag. I go over and pull my phone out. I have two missed messages from Tris.

_Morning, handsome. _

_Had a great time last night. - Tris_

I try to hide my smile, but I can't. Just the thought of her makes me smile. _Stop it Four. She is just your friend. She would never want to date you._ I quickly text her back.

_Morning Beautiful. Working out. Call you later? - Four_

_Get it, handsome. - Tris_

I lock my phone and put it on silent so that I can focus. I turn around to see that Amar has been watching me the whole time. He smirks at me as I walk back over to the speed bag. "What?" I say flatly.

"Its a girl. You are distracted by a girl. This is a first." Amar says, his annoyance fading into amusement.

"She is just a friend. Nothing more." I say. "I thought it was about the club. I turned it off now."

"I've known you a long time now, Four, and I have never seen you smile like that." He says.

"You are seeing things." I say getting more annoyed by the second. I reposition myself and go at the bag again. This time harder than before, taking out my annoyance. Amar continues to watch as I finish my workout. I don't know why his bringing up Tris irritates me the way it does. I finish with the body bags and gather up my things to head to the shower. Amar comes over from where he had been working with a couple of guys on the mats.

"Way to bring it at the end today. If I'd known all you needed was some girl I would have gotten you one years ago." He laughs.

I tighten my fists at this. The way he talks about Tris, like she is some random hook up angers me. She is way better than all those girls that throw themselves at me at fights or the ones that flirt with me at the club. I fight to keep my face even and my tone level as I answer him. "She is not some girl. And I already told you, she is just a friend."

Amar holds his hands up in surrender to let me know he meant no harm, but I don't care. I will not tolerate anyone talking about Tris that way. I make my way to the shower letting the water wash over me trying to shake the feeling that I have no right to be this protective about her. She is just a friend. But last night, I felt like there was something more between us. Every time I touched her, it felt like electricity was coursing through me. Looking at her was like waking up. When we were dancing I could swear that she felt it too, but I kept reminding myself that it was probably all in my head.

**Page Break**

I pull up to the coffee shop where we had coffee last week. I see Tris through the window. She is wearing spandex shorts and the straps of her hot link sports bra are visible under the straps of her black tank top. Her hair is in a messy bun and stray hairs are tucked behind her ears. Her glasses are sliding down her nose and she pushes them up, shifting on the couch she is sitting on, tucking her legs underneath her. She has her laptop perched on the table in front of her and a wireless keyboard is balanced on her knees as she types away. I tap on the window and she jumps. She turns around and smiles widely at me reaching forward and holding up the coffee she has already ordered me. I enter the shop and throw myself down on the couch beside her, exhausted after this morning's workout and a couple hours paying bills and booking bands at the club.

"Hey," I say taking my coffee from her and sipping it. "What is Bea Belle working on today?"

She glares at me for calling her that. She told me she likes to keep her true identity a secret. I smirk at her. She is so cute when I push her buttons. _So cute? Who am I? It's like I'm a different person around her. She is just your friend. _

"Actually, I'm working on my blog right now. But you could help me with my article if you want. I am having a hard time answering one of my readers." She says.

"I'll make a deal with you. You finally tell me what blog you write and I will help you." I answer grinning at her. She has been refusing to tell me the name of her blog all week. She says that I have to figure it out myself, but it don't know how I'm going to do that if she won't even give me a clue about it.

"Uh, uh." She says taking a drink of her iced coffee and shaking her head. "I don't need your help that bad."

I shrug my shoulders and look bored, "Your loss, beautiful. I give great advice."

She rolls her eyes at me. "Yeah, ok." She says sarcastically and I laugh at her, coffee dribbling down my chin.

"See what you made me do? I don't know why I put up with you." I say taking a napkin and wiping my face.

"Because I'm the coolest person you know. You would be sad and lonely without me." She smirks.

"Can't argue with that." I say.

"Well that's a first. Now, shut up so I can finish my work." She grins playfully slapping me on the arm as she turns her attention back to the screen, putting on her earbuds.

I lean forward to take my laptop out of my bag on the floor, making an exaggerated attempt to see what she is working on. She groans in frustration and turns the screen out of view. Smiling and shaking her head at me her eyes never leaving the screen. I give a small chuckle and open my laptop. Randomly searching the net, checking scores and the stats of other fighters. I have a match coming up in a week in Austin. I need to check out the other fighters. I do for a few minutes when I see that I have received an email. My favorite blog just updated. I take a break for a moment and can see that Tris is still working.

I get up and go to refresh my drink taking her empty cup as well. I order two bagels for us and wait. Thankfully there is a guy working today. So, no awkward moments with the girl that was here last time. I turn and watch Tris while I wait. She doesn't notice me watching and takes a peek at my screen to see what I was reading. She grins and then goes back to her work. I can see her singing along with whatever is playing on her headphones. _So damn gorgeous. _

The guy hands me our stuff and I go to pay him. As he finishes ringing me up he says, "That's one hot girlfriend you've got there. All the guys here have a huge crush on her. They are going to be so disappointed when I tell them I finally met mystery man."

I just look at him stunned for a moment. _Mystery man? What the hell? Is she seeing someone and hasn't told me?_ He must take this the wrong way because he immediately backtracks.

"Look man, I meant no disrespect." He says.

"Um ok, thanks. I guess." Is all I can say.

I head back over to Tris and place our coffees on the table. She looks up at me and furrows her brow. She takes out her head phones and turns so that she is facing me. "You ok? What was all that about?" She asks more curious than concerned.

"Oh...um," I start not really knowing what to say without her getting mad. It's not like I denied it. "He said I have a really hot girlfriend and that all the guys here were going to be disappointed because he finally got to meet mystery man." I look at her waiting for her reaction when she does the most unexpected thing. She laughs. Not a little laugh, but a full on, can't breath, tears streaming down her face laugh.

I just stare at her confused by this reaction. _Is the idea of us together really that funny to her?_ I must look a little hurt because she grabs my arm and tries to calm herself. When she has finally calmed down enough to speak she moves her hand to my cheek and I suddenly feel like my whole body is on fire. She stares into my eyes smiling gently at me. The tension between us palpable at least to me. It is the same tension that filled the air during our hug good bye last night.

"Please don't take it like that. It has nothing to do with you. That guy has been trying to flirt with me since I found this place a year ago. And the fact that he thinks a handsome fella like yourself would ever go for me is a bit funny. I mean I'm not even pretty." She says looking down at that last part. I don't know what to say. _How can she think she is not pretty? _

"Oh," I say. _Way to blow it, Four. _

"I know pretty funny right?" She says looking up at me and laughing silently to herself again. She leans back into the corner of the couch and I relax a little too. We both sit there in silence eating our bagels and sipping our drinks. It isn't uncomfortable. It is actually nice. I finish my bagel and wipe the crumbs from my mouth with a napkin. I look down at my laptop and it reminds me about the upcoming fight in Austin.

"So my first major UFC match is in Austin next week. You wouldn't want to go would you? Will is going and I know you have friends there." I don't look at her not wanting to see her face when she turns me down.

"I would love to!" She says sitting up a little. I look up at her and can't help but smile. I notice a glob of cream cheese smeared on the side of her mouth. I reach up and wipe it off with my thumb, my fingers skimming under her chin as I do. I can swear she shivers when I touch her, but I know I had to have imagined it. After all, she just laughed at the idea of us being together.

"Well the fights are on Friday night. I am going down with Amar on Thursday." I say.

"I have to be there next week anyway for work. I have meetings starting Wednesday, so I will already be there." She says. "How will I get into the fights, don't I need tickets or something?"

"I get spectator passes and floor passes. I can get those for you. If you have any friends that want to come let me or Will know, we will get it all set up." I say smiling that she will be there.

"Ok. It sounds like fun. We can be your fan club. I can even get my friend that covers sports to come if you want." She says.

"You would do that for me?" I say, a little shocked. No one has ever done anything like that for me. Hell, no one has ever even seen me fight besides Amar, my fraternity brothers and Amar's wife Zoey.

"Of course, handsome. I'm your number one fan. Makes perfect since I should head up your fan club." She grins.

"Thanks, beautiful. You're amazing, you know that?" I say, grinning back her.

She blushes and shakes her head again at me, "Nah. Now, what were you reading when you got told how hot your girlfriend was?"

"Huh?" I ask. She moves and takes my laptop off the table, placing it in my lap and leaning against my side so that she can see the screen too. I wrap my arm around her so that we are more comfortable. I can't help but notice how perfectly she fits against me. Like she was made to be by my side. She taps the touch pad to wake up the computer, while leaning her head against my chest. The screen pops up and I see my favorite blog.

"Read it to me?" She says, closing her eyes and snuggling closer. I feel like my heart is going to explode out of my chest, but at the same time happy and relaxed with her body warm and soft against mine. It is something I have never felt before.

"Um ok." I say. I tilt the screen to give myself a better view with one hand and begin to idly stroke her arm with the other. She sighs slightly at my touch and I can't help but smile as I begin to read. Everything about this moment is perfect. Her, this, all of it. Perfect.

_Just Sayin' by Thoughts on Paper_

_Just Friends_

_Friend is an interesting word. According to Webster's Dictionary, a friend is a person whom someone knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection, typically exclusive of sexual or family relations. According to Urban Dictionary, a friend is anyone who is aware of how ridiculous or dorky you are and still manages to be seen with you in public, or anyone that accepts your request on Facebook. _

_So according to one definition I have a handful of friends and according to another I have 457. And what's with this exclusive of sexual relations bullshit? Haven't we all been taught or whole lives how the best relationships grow from friendship? How the hell am I supposed to know if we are meant to be if we can't have a sexual relationship? Are we just supposed to hold hands and stare into each other's eyes? Is this 6th grade? Come on. Give me a break. _

_Which brings me to my next point, how do you tell if someone is just your friend. That answer is so complicated they made an entire TV series out of it, more than one actually. Reality TV, sitcoms and even National Geographic has covered that topic exclusively. I'm not here to give you some speech on how friends don't peer pressure you, they accept you, and blah, blah, blah. I'll leave that to your parents, your church, your elementary teachers, public service ads, the list goes on. What I would like to focus on today is "the Friend Zone"._

_It's like the Twilight Zone of relationships. A perpetual relationship Purgatory from which very few escape. Hotel California if you will. You can check in but you can never leave. Or can you? That depends on what type of friendship you have. We have all seen He's Just Not That Into You. We laughed as several couples tried to find their way through this zone, with only one of them coming out on top. The couple that it was obvious to everyone but them how attracted to each other they were. Just like Ross and Rachel, Penny and Lenard, there are subtle signs along the way. I'm not here to give you those signs. Read them yourself. I not Dr. Phil. _

_Don't get me wrong, those signs are hard to read. Everything gets in their way, especially you and your own fucked up mind. Yes, you. But there is hope for you my friend. You have some options. You can slow down and pay attention. For details on how to do this, I refer to the movie Hitch. For details on how to be a player or a dirty slut, I refer you to anything on Cinemax after midnight. Now for the rest of you, all I can say is good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor, because the world of love is essentially the Hunger Games and Suzanne Collins said it best when she said "love is weird"._

_My advice, screw all of it. You are better off with your sanity, dignity, and heart in one piece than touching any of it with a ten foot pole. Come to think of it, Facebook is a safer option. At least there, I have 457 people who like everything I do and say. Till next time, your friend...or am I? Depends on your definition, I guess._

I look down and see that Tris is asleep on my chest. Her mouth is slightly parted causing a stray hair to sway in time with her gentle breaths. I can't help but think that she was right. She isn't pretty. That word is too small. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I close my laptop and stroke her hair away from her face with my free hand. I close my eyes and pull her closer to me, relishing the feeling of her relaxed and safe in my arms. I can't help but feel a slight pain in my chest when I think about our relationship. _Friends, we are just friends. But, I wish it was so much more. _


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you for the reviews and for those that said they would be interested in reading a real life Just Sayin'. I have decided to write one, but want to finish up some other projects so it won't be out until closer to September. Keep following and favoriting. Check out Becoming Ten if you haven't. Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or Texas Monthly, nor do I work for either corporation, but if they would like to employ me I'm in.**

Chapter Five

_Tris_

I sit in a meeting room at the _Texas Monthly_ main office. I am uncomfortable in my business clothes and have to remind myself to appear like I'm interested. Hanson nudges from the side and Annabel snickers at me. I must have zoned out again. Four is supposed to be here soon and my mind keeps wandering to him and those mesmerizing eyes. I snap my head back to Harrison, my editor, who is looking at me like he is awaiting a response.

"Oh, uh...can you repeat the question?" I shyly ask, blushing from embarrassment over being caught daydreaming.

"I said, your reader response is high in both printed and online markets. How would you feel about writing a version of your blog as a monthly article? A tamer version of course." He smiles.

I just stare at him. I honestly don't know how I feel about that. _Just Sayin'_ is my outlet. The place where I can show the side of myself no one knows. It doesn't really fit with my writing style for the magazine.

"Um.." I stammer trying to think of the correct response. I don't want to pass up an opportunity to advance my career and accepting would mean that I was the youngest full time writer in the editorials division. I wish Four was here so I could talk to him about it, he does actually give great advice. He helps me step back and look at all sides of a situation.

"You don't have to commit right now, but seriously consider it. It would mean great things for both your career and the magazine." He says.

I nod at him and he moves on. We adjourn for the day and I am not fully out of the room before my phone is in my hand. I follow Annabel to her desk and sit on the edge taking off my shoes and rubbing my feet. _Damn heels. _

She sits back in her chair and watches me as I check my messages. I have two missed texts from Christina about how the fashion show is going and to keep an eye on Will, while he is down here. I laugh at that one. Will follows her around like a lost puppy. He would never so much as look at another girl. I have one from Cara telling me how great my last blog was. Then I see it, my message from Four. I smile as I read it.

_You done yet, beautiful? Can't wait to see you. - Four_

_Meetings suck. Glad I only have to come once a month. - Tris_

_I'll keep that in mind at my next staff meeting. - Four_

_You here yet, handsome? - Tris_

_No. Traffic sucks as much as meetings. - Four_

_Doubtful, very doubtful. - Tris_

_Meet me at the hotel? - Four_

_Can I meet you at the bar in the hotel? - Tris_

_It must have been bad if you want to drink. - Four_

_Not that bad. I did get caught daydreaming, though. I'm with my friends and we were going to do happy hour. - Tris_

_Nice. Well I doubt Amar will let me partake, but I will be happy to let you get drunk. I think you would be a funny drunk. - Four_

_I am not going to get drunk and sleep with you, so forget it. - Tris_

_Well then you may have to drink alone. - Four_

_Haha. Yeah right. You would never do that, you love me too much. Meet me at the pub in your hotel? - Tris_

_Fine, you win. - Four_

_Great. See you there, handsome. -Tris_

_Later, beautiful. - Four_

I smile to myself. I love the way we go back and forth. I know that it is just harmless flirting. There is no way a handsome, successful guy like him would ever go for an average girl like me, but it's still fun.

"So what did he say?" Annabel asks looking at me with a devilish grin on her face.

"What did who say?" Hanson asks walking over and leaning against the side of the desk looking over my shoulder at my phone.

"Tris's man." Annabel says. Hanson raises an eyebrow at me and I just roll my eyes.

"I already told you guys at lunch, we are just friends. That's it. There is only one boy that has ever wanted to go out with me more than a couple of times and he lives in Scotland so I doubt that is going to work out in my favor." I say.

"Well I've known you a long time and that boy never made you smile like that." Annabel says, giving me a look.

"So, happy hour?" Hanson says.

"You guys can come with me to meet him at his hotel if you like. There is a pub downstairs where I told him I would meet him." I say, knowing that they will not be able to say no to meeting him. Plus it would save me the trouble of having to get a cab, seeing as how I'm staying at Annabel's house and she drove us to work today.

They agree and we all head out to meet Four. It only takes us about ten minutes to get there even with traffic. We go in and find a table in the bar area. We order our drinks and some appetizers. I am so happy to get to spend this time catching up with them. Annabel and I were sorority sisters and roommates in college, along with Christina. I was the maid of honor at her wedding in January. She and Christina are the closest thing I have to actual sisters. She was sad when we moved to Dallas last year. I had been so depressed about him leaving that when Christina got offered the job with Allegiant designs it was really a no brainer to move with her to Dallas, especially with Annabel getting married. Hanson is married to another one of our sorority sisters, Rory. I was happy to not be the pathetic third wheel all the time.

I am in the middle of telling them about how Four didn't know what a Stetson was when I see Annabel's eyes shift towards something or someone behind me.

I immediately turn to see what she is staring at and I am met with the most amazing pair of deep blue eyes. Immediately, I jump off my bar stool and run up to him, hugging him. It feels like I haven't seen him in forever, even though it's only been a few days.

"Handsome! You're finally here!" I say, almost knocking him over by hard I hug him. I can't help but notice how solid he is, I kind of feel like I just crashed full force into a brick wall. That is until I feel him wrap his arms around me and my whole body seems to hum with electricity. _What is wrong with me? I can't be drunk, I've only had one drink. _

"Nice to see you too, beautiful. You ok?" He says, pulling back with a questioning look on his face.

"I'm not drunk, asshole, just happy to see you." I say, slapping him on the arm. "Suddenly, I have to be drunk to be happy to see you?"

He doesn't say anything, he just shakes his head at me and smirks. Moving his hands so that they now are grasping my waist, his thumbs skimming my hipbones. I shiver slightly at the sensation and pray to God that he didn't notice.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to my friends." I say, taking his hand in mine and leading him over to the table where my two companions study him intently. "Four, this is Annabel and Hanson. Annabel works in our advertising department and Hanson is one of our sports correspondents. You will meet the rest of the fan club tomorrow."

"Nice to meet you both." He says, nodding his head at them before taking a seat next to me.

"Nice to meet you too, Yankee boy. We've heard a lot about you." Annabel says, smirking over at me.

"Yankee boy?" He says, looking over at me, I just shrug and take a sip of my Bloody Mary.

"Don't sweat it, I'm sure our little Bea Belle here will whip the Yankee right out of you." Hanson says winking at me. "So, UFC huh?"

"Yep. Started training at sixteen and it just grew from there." he says, taking a drink of the water I ordered for him. I've never really asked him how he got started. I've asked him other things about it, like the rules and how he trains. He even tried to teach me some moves in my living room the other day, but it just ended with us rolling around in the floor tickling each other, until I surrendered from lack of oxygen. I turn and smile at him, thinking about that day and how amazing it felt to have his hands on me and, more to the point, my hands on him. He has the body of a Greek god.

"Well I'm looking forward to the fight tomorrow night. I'm a huge UFC fan. Its really cool to get to say that I know one of the fighters. Insiders say you're the next big thing. Thanks for getting us tickets." Hanson says.

Four looks uncomfortable at the attention Hanson is giving him and I gently rub his leg under the table to let him know I'm right here.

"Well, I couldn't let him go into his first big fight without a fan club. Wouldn't be proper." I say, trying to take the attention off of Four. "Plus now you owe me."

Hanson is about to say something back when his phone dings. He says that Rory is getting off work, so he needs to go. Annabel says that she should be going to, but I'm not ready to leave quite yet. I want to spend more time with Four, since I won't see him until the fights tomorrow. She must sense my reluctance, because she smiles at me and takes the car keys out of her purse.

"Here Tris, I'll get a ride with Hanson." She says, handing them to me. "Four, it was nice to meet you. I look forward to seeing more of you. Anyone that can make Tris smile this much deserves a fan club."

I blush bright red, but can't deny the fact I have been smiling like a nut since he arrived. With that she and Hanson get up to leave, Hanson shaking Four's hand before they go. Now, it is just Four and I sitting at the table side by side, which is a little strange. I have always thought it was strange when couples sit on the same side of a table, when they are alone. But I have to admit, I am starting to understand the attraction to it with him so close to me. He must feel the same way, as he slides his drink to the other side of the table. He gets up and walks behind my chair, moving to the seat across from me.

"I meant to tell you earlier, you look good today." He says smiling at me.

I giggle at him. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"No, I mean it. You look really pretty in your dress. I've only ever seen you in workout clothes or at the club." He says taking my hand and rubbing my knuckles with his thumb.

"Oh," I say looking down at the table, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Well, thanks but I'm not pretty."

He gives me a serious look, a line creasing between his eyebrows and his lips tighten and turn down at the corners. He stares at me, studying me. I look back into his eyes and I feel as if he is reading my soul. The tension between us right now is suffocating. My heart pounds in my chest and my hand shakes slightly in his. I look back down at the table unable to take it anymore. He let's go of my hand and puts his fingers under my chin, lifting it so that I have no choice but to look at him.

"Tris, you are right. You aren't pretty." He says, the words stinging me like ice cold water to the face. I try to look away but he holds my face steady in his grasp. "You, Tris Prior, are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Pretty doesn't even come close to what you are."

**Page Break**

We are currently stuck in traffic on I35 on our way to the match. Will is driving and Amar's wife Zoey, sits in the front seat with him. I am in the back answering emails when my message alert sounds. I can't stop the grin that creeps across my face. I quickly click over to my messages and laugh out loud at the screen.

_This is Amar. Tell Will to drive faster. Four is tense and I need you to calm him down. He has asked if you were here yet about eight times in the last ten minutes. _

_Tell him we are stuck in traffic. We are about ten minutes away. - Tris_

_You tell him. Call him. - Amar _

_Ok. Calling him now. - Tris_

I can't help but worry about Four. He is never nervous like this. I mean it has to be bad if Amar is texting me. Tonight is his first big qualifying match to move into the UFC ranking system. The phone only rings once before I hear his gruff voice on the other end.

"Hey, beautiful. Everything ok? Where are you guys?" His voice has an edge to it. Now, I know why Amar texted me. He isn't worried about the match. He is worried about me. I was supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago.

"We are stuck in traffic. We are fine, handsome. Stop worrying about me and try to focus on your match." I say, laughing a little to try to lighten his mood.

"Well, I need proof of your well being the minute you get here. So have Will or Zoey bring you down to the training rooms immediately" he says, his voice sounding more normal.

"You got it. Definitely don't want to make the fierce Four angry before his big match. Wouldn't want to face the wrath of the toughest UFC fighter there is." I say and can hear his smile through the phone as he chuckles slightly at this.

"I don't know, Bea Belle might be able to take him." He teases.

"Keep calling her Bea Belle and she just might." I tell him warningly.

"Is that so?" He says mocking me.

"Oh, it's on, Yankee Boy ." I can't help but giggle at him, especially when I picture the face he must be making with one eyebrow raised at me with that sexy smirk of his plastered across his face. _Sexy smirk? What the hell, Tris? You are just his friend._ But after last night, him telling me I'm beautiful and how sweet he was at dinner, the way he looked at me when he introduced me to Amar and Zoey, the way he talked about me with pride in his voice, I can't help but wish it was more.

"Tris, you still there?" He says. I guess I've been quiet too long.

"Yeah," I say.

"Thought I lost you, for a minute. You guys close yet?" He says. _You could never lose me_, is all I can think.

"Pulling in now. See you in a few, handsome." I say.

"Counting the seconds, beautiful." He says hanging up the phone. _Me too, handsome. Me too._

Will leads me down to the training rooms. I have my press pass hanging around my neck along with a VIP and a trainer pass, just incase my press badge isn't enough. Will said that Four told him to get me on the floor with him no matter what. It makes me feel good that's he wants me here. We get to the room marked with a sign that reads F. Eaton-middleweight division. I lightly knock on the door before pushing it open. I peek my head in to make sure he is decent. He sees me and a wide grin appears on his face. He gets up and has me wrapped in his arms in a few strides of his long legs. He squeezes me so tight I can't breath burying his face in my hair. I am so lost in the feeling of his arms around me and his breath on my neck that I forget that there are other people in the room, until someone clears their throat. He lifts his head and I turn around to see Will, Amar, and Zoey smiling at us. Will has his phone out and is laughing.

"That one's a keeper." Will says. He must have just taken our picture. He taps away at his phone and I know he is sending it to Christina.

"If you two can tear yourselves away from each other for a moment, we need to discuss the line up and start getting ready." Amar says.

Four turns me to face him again, his arms resting around my waist. "You're going to tell me good luck before my fight, right?" His voice is soft, and there is a hopefulness in his eyes.

"You know it, handsome. Can't have you blaming me if you lose." I say grinning at him. "But, your not going to lose."

"He's only lost four fights in his whole career, that's why we call him Four." Amar says, smiling at us.

I had never really thought about what his real name is. I always knew Four had to be a nickname. I will have to ask him about his real name later. I haven't told him mine either. Its funny that we know so much about each other, but not something like that.

"You can stay here, Tris. I will go meet the others. I have their tickets. We are in section D10. I'm sure the girls made signs and stuff. It's what you sorority girls do." Will laughs. "Christina says, you two are too cute, by the way. I'm sure it's killing her not to be here."

"Thanks, tell her I said to have fun at her show tonight." I say, reluctantly breaking away from Four and walking over to where Zoey is, so that Amar can get Four ready. His fight is in about 30 minutes.

"That reminds me Tris, I have something for you." Zoey says. She goes over to her bag and pulls out a black tank top with Divergent MMA printed in ocean blue on the front, the same blue as Four's eyes. There is a blue number four on the back. "Thought you should look official."

I take it from her and thank her. I head into the bathroom to change. When I come out, Four looks over at me and smiles at me. The shirt fits me perfectly. Showing off the ravens on my collar bone, hugging the few curves I have. His eyes scan me up and down there is a look in them that I haven't seen before. It makes me feel self-conscious.

"What? Does it look ok?" I ask, fidgeting with the hem of the shirt.

"You look better than ok. You look good, Tris." He says taking my hands so I will stop fidgeting. I blush and shake my head at him. "Good thing it has my number on it, so I don't have to beat anyone up before the fights start."

I smile at him, a genuine smile. He makes me feel so good about myself, like I'm the only person worth looking at. I feel more comfortable with myself around him than I have felt around anyone in my entire life. He makes me feel like just being myself is enough.

"You're just saying that because your my friend and you have to." I say.

"You can tell yourself that all you want to, but I meant every word." He says.

I push him away from me playfully. "Go get ready for your fight. I didn't start a fan club for nothing."

He laughs at me and rolls his eyes. Amar says its time to get ready and he nods at him. I grab his hand and pull him closer to me. I stand on my toes pressing my lips lightly to his cheek. "Go get em, tiger." I whisper in his ear and I think I feel him shiver slightly.

"You got it, beautiful." He says, slapping me lightly on the butt as I walk off and I can't help but giggle.

Zoey and I leave the room so the boys can focus. We are standing out in the hall waiting to walk Four to the ring. I am lost in my thoughts about everything that has happened the past few weeks with Four, and the offer from work, and eight million other things when her voice breaks me out if my daze.

"He really likes you. I've never seen him this happy. He deserves happiness. I don't know how much he's told you about his life. But, it's not pretty. He deserves someone who cares about him." She says. This catches me off guard. _Does she think I don't really care about him, or is she trying to tell me something else?_

"I do really care about him." I say, more defensively than I expected.

"l'm not questioning that, Tris. I see the way you look at him. I'm just saying that he looks at you the same way. He likes you as more than a friend. Just wanted you to know. He isn't great with expressing his feelings. He would never be able to tell you himself." She says, smiling at me.

"Oh," is all I say. _He likes me as more than friend._ The thought excites me and terrifies me at the same time.

Just then, the door to the training room opens. Amar steps out with Four following him. He takes my hand in his, which feel strange with his gloves on. He smiles at me as we walk the short distance to the ring. We walk out and I am astonished at how many people are here. I mean I knew the UFC was a big deal, but I had no idea it was this big. There are fans wearing shirts with the biggest fighters on them, others with their favorite gym or brand. Four keeps his eyes set on Amar's back acting completely oblivious to the chaos. He squeezes my hand a little tighter as we walk past a group of photographers to his side of the ring. He let's go of my hand and takes off the shirt he was wearing. There is a tattoo covering his entire back. It is amazing. I don't even realize that I have reached my hand out to touch it until my fingers are tracing along the flames that wrap around his sides and up his neck. My fingers tingle as his skin slides beneath them. He tenses slightly and then turns to face me. His hand grabbing my wrist. I freeze. _Oh shit. I shouldn't have done that. He's mad. But, he doesn't look angry. He looks...turned on? Why would he be turned on?_

"Tris," he starts, his eyes piercing into mine.

My heart is beating so fast I can't breath. I lick my lips to try to clear the sudden dryness in my mouth. "Four, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't, be sorry. Don't ever be sorry." He whispers in my ear, before lightly pressing his lips to my cheek. The announcer calls him and his opponent into the ring. "Gotta go, beautiful." He says, hardening his face once more, transforming into a completely different person than the one I have come to know so well.

Four steps up in the ring, his eyes set and dark, his face hard and cold. It scares me and fascinates me all at the same time. He stares down his opponent with a look that is so menacing it feels almost evil. They begin to circle each other and I can see Four studying him, sizing up his strengths and looking for his weaknesses. In a flash, he makes his move, landing a solid blow to the side of his opponents left cheek. The other guy's head darts to the side and Four comes at him again with a jab to his ribs and an elbow to his nose. His competitor comes back at him landing a solid blow to his right cheek. I gasp and my heart beats furiously in my chest. He shakes it off and sweeps his leg taking his competitor down. He seizes the opportunity and lunges forward pinning his opponent landing several solid blows to his head before the guy rolls throwing Four off. He scrambles to get out of the way of the other guys knee, but isnt fast enough, and his opponent lands a solid hit to his ribs. He rolls and quickly gets to his feet and bouncing a few steps preparing for his next attack. I want to yell out to him, but right now I am frozen. I can barely breath much less yell. It is almost too much for me to take, watching him willingly go through this. The other guy does the same and they begin to circle each other again. I watch as his opponent lunges for Four. He drops his guard momentarily and Four sees it as well. He blocks the incoming punch and swings a left hook furiously. His fist connects with his opponents temple.

It is like everything happens in slow motion, from that point. I watch as Four's opponent falls unconscious to the mat. The announcer comes over and declares Four the winner raising his fist in the air. Then Amar pulls me up with him under the ropes, I run over to Four unable to hide my concern and excitement over what I just witnessed. He is covered with sweat and his muscle glisten under the lights of the arena. His perfectly chiseled chest heaving from the match. He sees me and pulls me up to him. I wrap my hands around his neck and in that moment his lips crash to mine. And. I. Cant. Breathe. It is like every nerve in my body fires at once and the pure adrenaline of this moment courses through me like a drug, addicting from the first taste. I know in that moment, I will never be able to get enough of this. We break apart far too soon for my liking.

"That was so awful," I say staring into his deep blue eyes. I place a gentle hand on his cheek where it is starting to bruise. "But, I am so proud of you, Four."

He stares back into my eyes, and then makes a face like he is thinking about something. I'm probably hurting him, so I start to pull my hand away, but he takes his hand and presses mine back to his face.

"Don't call me that." He says.

"Then what should I call you, handsome?" I say giggling. _How hard did that guy hit him?_

"Tobias, my real name is Tobias." He says.

"Tobias, I like it." I say, smiling up at him. His eyes meet mine right before his lips find mine once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank y'all so much for the wonderful reviews! I can't tell you how much they mean to me. Also please follow and favorite if you like this story. I love seeing how many readers I have. It inspires me to write. I'm sorry it has been so long between updates. I've been traveling and haven't had a chance to write. Thanks again and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or its characters, or Texas Monthly. I do own this story, and my blog, Just Sayin', along with my blogging screen name, Thoughts on Paper. **

Chapter Six

_Four_

Amar drops me off at the address Tris sent me. He is taking Zoey out and I tell him that we may meet up with them later. I knock on the door of a cottage style house near the University of a Texas campus. A tall guy with shaggy brown hair answers the door.

"You must be Four. I watched your fight last night. Great job man, you are one scary dude." He says in a thick Texas drawl, shaking my hand.

"Thanks." I say.

"Oh sorry, I'm Brent, Annabel's better half. Come on in." He says stepping aside and ushering me in the house.

"I heard that." Annabel says, walking up behind him and slapping him on the back of the head. She isn't much taller than Tris and has to stand on her tiptoes to reach him. "Tris is in the kitchen, follow me."

I follow her through the dinning room into the kitchen. The radio is blaring and Tris is dancing to it as she finishes the finger foods before the other guests arrive. Brent yells for Annabel and I step in the kitchen, leaning against the door frame with my arms crossed watching her. She hasn't noticed me standing here, too involved in what she is doing. The song Crazy Beautiful by Andy Grammer comes on and Tris begins to sing along, her hips swaying along to the beat. Her blonde hair sways gently with her body and I suddenly have the need to be closer to her.

I can't help but laugh at how cute she looks right now. She turns around when she hears me laugh and looks a little startled to see me standing there, but doesn't miss a beat, grabbing the spoon and using it as a microphone as she dances over to me. She makes faces at me as she sings, grabbing my hand and making me twirl her around. I am laughing more than I think I've ever laughed right now watching her act so free. She makes me want to be that free with her. She giggles and kisses me gently on the lips wrapping her tiny arms around my waist pulling me closer to her. My hands slide to the sides of her face hooking behind her ears as we continue to kiss.

"Hey there, handsome." She says, smiling at me as we break apart.

"Hey beautiful, you are strange and wonderful, and definitely crazy." I say kissing her forehead. "How did I end up with you?"

"Your just lucky, I guess." She says, shrugging her shoulders and wrinkling her nose at me.

She walks over to the cabinet and starts to finish the food. I hear a knock on the door and Annabel screams from the doorway. I hear another squeal and shortly after Annabel and another girl enter the kitchen.

"Becca! I didn't know you were coming." Tris says walking over and hugging the girl. The other girl is taller then Tris and she has to stand on her tiptoes to hug her. Becca looks up and sees me standing off to the side. She pushes Tris to the side and looks me up and down.

"And who is this?" She says indicating to me.

Tris giggles and blushes a little at the way Becca is looking at me, like I am some piece of meat. "This is my um..boyfriend?" Tris says giving me a questioning look. We hadn't really discussed it last night. We hadn't really discussed anything. Our lips were too preoccupied memorizing each other to talk.

"Damn! You are one tall drink of water, aren't you? You got a name hot stuff?" Becca says walking over to me.

"Four." I say sticking my hand out for her to shake, but instead she circles around me looking me up and down as she does. I scratch my neck and give Tris a 'what the hell?!" look. She just laughs and shrugs.

"Well honey, we are changing that right now, because you are most definitely a ten." Becca says. My face goes bright crimson at this and Tris walks over to save me. Becca is like the female version of Uriah. Only, I don't think Uriah is even this forward.

I wrap my arm around Tris as soon as she is in reach, but it's more for my benefit than hers. "Ok Becca, we get your point my boyfriend is smoking hot." Tris says kissing my cheek.

"And scary," Brent says joining us. "You should have seen his fight last night, Becs, it was amazing."

"You better think about that tonight, Brent, when you think it is a good idea to call me Trissy Poo. I would hate to sic him on you." Tris laughs. _Trissy Poo. Gonna have to remember that one later. _

There is a knock on the door and Annabel leaves to open it with Becca and Tris at her heels. I can hear words of greeting as a few more couples arrive. Brent leads me into the back yard where I see a couple of coolers with beer and other drinks. He passes me one as he introduces me to the other guys that have started to gather there. I see Hanson, but he is the only one I recognize. The others introduce themselves as Jason and Ashley. I open it and gladly take a sip. I've never been that comfortable around people I don't know. But, these people are important to Tris, so it is important to me to make a good impression.

"So how long have you and Tris been dating?" Jason says.

I don't really know how to answer that. What do I say, well actually we made it official in the kitchen five seconds ago? I decide just to go with the truth. "We've known each other for about two weeks, and have just been hanging out. It wasn't like I ever really ask her out. It just kind of happened."

"Well that's great. Tris deserves to be happy. I'm sure she's told you about how crappy her life has been. You seem like a nice guy. I guess I won't have to hurt you." Jason laughs. I'm glad Tris has so many friends that are protective her. But, I can't help but wonder what he meant about how crapy her life has been. She hasn't said anything to me. But, I haven't exactly told her about my past either. I hope she will trust me enough to tell me one day.

"Not sure you could hurt him, even if you wanted to. I watched the guy fight last night. He is a machine." Hanson laughs.

"Your a fighter?" Ashley asks.

"How do you think he got that bruise on his face?" Brent says.

I just shrug and take another drink of my beer. I don't like talking about myself. I'm not really anything to talk about.

"That's awesome man. What type of fighting do you do?" Jason asks.

"MMA." I say trying to act bored so that they will move on. I look around, trying to see if Tris is coming, but she is nowhere to be found.

"Is that why you guys were at the UFC match last night?" Ashley asks Brent.

"Yep. Watched my man, Four, here knock a guy out in the first round." Brent says, slapping me on the back.

The rest of the guys congratulate me and a conversation about the fight starts. Hanson and Brent describing it like they are sports commentators. Well, I guess Hanson sort of is. But, I have to admit its entertaining. I've never really thought about what it's like to just watch a fight. I only watch to study my opponents and improve my technique. It's strange that I don't watch my own sport for enjoyment, but I've never really thought about fighting as enjoyable or exciting. For me it's a release, that was born out of the necessity to defend myself and my mother from him.

I wonder what Tris thinks about the fight. I hope I didn't scare her. I would never hurt her. I would never allow anyone to hurt her. Just as my thoughts start to go down the all too familiar track of fearing I will become him, a small pair of hands rub against my shoulders and the softest pair of lips press themselves to my cheek. The smell of jasmine and Lillie's fills my nostrils. Just her scent is enough to chase away all my fear and all the thoughts of him. _Man, I love her. Wait did I just think that? I can't be in love with her can I? I've only known her a few weeks. It's just the heat and the beer. Yeah, that's it. The heat and the beer._

"Hey, handsome. How you holding up out here?" She whispers in my ear, I close my eyes and smile at the sound of her voice as the sensation of her breath on my neck sends electricity coursing through my whole body. I need her closer to me. I need to feel her against me. I reach around and pull her into my lap, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Better now," I whisper to her and she giggles. _Damn, she is so beautiful. _

"Did you meet everyone?" She asks, smiling up at me. She seems so relaxed and I can't wonder if she is the tiniest bit drunk, as there is a faint hint of strawberry margarita on her breath.

"I'm not ready for a pop quiz if that's what you're asking, but I think I have most of the guys down." I laugh. Tris laughs at my answer and her tiny body shakes against mine making a warm feeling spread through me. Tris points over at the girls going over them again. Annabel and Brent I know. Next is Hanson. Tris points at a girl a little taller than she is with chocolate brown eyes and golden blonde hair, that looks like something out of a Disney princess movie the way it shimmers. Tris says she is Hanson's wife, Rory. Next is Jason's wife, Kinlee, who has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She is about the same height as Tris and petite, but very curvy. Finally, she gets to the last of the girls, Tannen, Ashley's girlfriend. Tannen is average height, but shorter than Becca, she has short curly black hair and bright blue eyes. I can't help but notice how much she and Tris resemble each other in the face.

"Tannen's my cousin. Her mom and my mom were sisters." Tris says. I can't help but catch the fact she used the word were. She must catch the way I'm looking at her because she gently rubs my cheek and brushes her lips against mine. "I'll explain later, handsome. Right now let's just enjoy the night. We are supposed to be celebrating your big victory."

"I have everything I need right here." I say squeezing her tightly.

"Ok Guys! The ribs are ready!" Brent calls, placing a giant platter of smoked pork ribs down in the center of all the other food.

Tris gets up dragging me behind her, insisting that I have not lived until I have eaten Brent's famous ribs. Apparently they were a staple in the KA house at UT. I was a Sig Ep, along with Will at UI. Tris and the other girls were Kappas.

We sit on the patio eating and talking, just enjoying the night. The girls are cleaning up the leftovers, randomly dancing and singing to the music. The air has begun to cool with the setting sun and a soft breeze blows, swaying Tris's hair. She is laughing at Becca talking about some guy that hit on her last night at some bar on Sixth Street. Her hips swaying to the music as she gathers up the last of the food. This is the happiest I've ever seen her. I can tell from how she acts these people are more than just her friends, they are her family. I can't help but wish that one day she will look at me like that. I've never really had a family. My home growing up was more like being trapped in hell. Amar and Zoey are the closest I've ever come to that and I'm not even sure we are really that close.

"Hey Four, have you ever been to sixth street?" Brent asks.

"No, this is my first time in Austin." I say. Tris gets a big grin on her face walking up and plopping herself down in my lap.

"Well, then we have to go. We need to celebrate your win, Yankee boy," she says. At first her calling me Yankee boy annoyed me. But, now I think its cute.

"If you insist Country girl," I say, kissing her. "It will be nice to hangout without Uriah or Zeke not needing me every five seconds."

"You guys are so cute." Annabel says, slapping Brent on the arm. "Why don't you ever treat me like that anymore?"

Tris giggles at them. Brent makes an I'm sorry face, wrapping his arm around Annabel, kissing her cheek.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Brent asks, "Apparently, my lady is in need of a night on the town."

We all finish up our drinks. Brent calls a couple of cabs for us, we have all had a couple of drinks and decide its a safer option. A few minutes later we are all piling into the yellow minivans that are out front. Brent gives the guy the name of the bar we decided to meet at. I'm in one of the middle seats with Hanson in the other. Tris, Annabel, and Rory are in the back. The girls are giggling and talking in the back. I'm not really paying attention until I hear my name.

"Four is super hot, Tris. He is so sweet to you. You two seem perfect together." Rory says.

"He is amazing. You guys seem so in love." Annabel adds. My heart beat pounds in my chest as I wait for Tris to answer. I hear her voice speak in a hushed whisper, almost like she is afraid of the words.

"I hope we are." Tris says and my heart skips a beat. I know in that moment, I will never let her go.

**Page break**

We are sitting at a table listening to a band play. I didn't realize how big the music scene is in Austin. The guys have been telling me how we will have to come back for ACL, it sounds amazing. The girls drug Tris out on the floor to dance to some random song. She is laughing and doing some line dance with them and I'm watching with the other guys.

Country music continues to play as the next band sets up. Wagon Wheel by Darius Rucker comes on and Tris squeals and runs over to me. I can tell she is feeling a bit tipsy, by the way she is acting more like Christina than herself. She grabs my hands and pulls me out on the dance floor, singing along with the words as we dance.

"Rock me momma like a wagon wheel, rock me momma anyway you feel, hey, momma rock me..." she sings as I shake my head at her. We continue to dance, with Tris laughing and making faces at me as she sings. We head back to the table when the song ends. Tris takes a swig of my beer, yet another reason I know she is getting drunk. She hates beer.

"Tris, you ok?" I say watching her, laughing slightly at the face she makes when she swallows, like she has just eaten something sour.

"Just having a good time, with my favorite person. Besides you're the one that said I'd be a funny drunk. How am I doing so far?" She asks giving me a flirtatious smile.

"So you admit that you're drunk?" I say, taking my beer out of her hand and taking a drink.

"I admit nothing. Except, that you're hot and I want to kiss you." She says, leaning forward and pressing her lips to mine. It's not hungry, just sweet and gentle, like her.

She pulls away and leans into me. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and we watch the others dance. I can't think of anywhere I would rather be than here. The others join us and we decide to walk down the street to where some more of Tris's old friends are hanging out. Tris stands up and I take her hand, lacing my fingers with hers.

"Ready for this?" She asks and I know she is asking if I'm ready to meet more of her friends.

"I'm always ready with you." I tell her. With that she leads the way, me following behind her. I would follow her anywhere.

**Page Break**

I wake up the next morning and feel a weight on my chest. I sleepily look down to see the most beautiful head of blonde hair resting against me. I gently move her hair out of her face and she stirs, snuggling herself closer to me, sighing against me. I watch her sleep, she looks so peaceful and happy. It's then that I realize I didn't wake up one time last night. Normally nightmares plague my dreams. But having her with me kept them at bay. She makes me feel safe. Its crazy that someone so small can hold such power. I gently kiss the top of her head and hold her tighter against me.

"Morning beautiful." I say.

Her eyes flutter open and she smiles up at me. "Morning handsome. You have sweet dreams?"

I smile and kiss her on the nose. "Course I did, I was with you,"

"You are going to spoil me, if you keep saying things like that to me," she says grinning at me.

"Maybe I want to spoil you. Maybe my evil plan is to ruin you for other guys, that way you will have no choice but to be with me," I tease her. But part of it is true, the idea of her with someone else bothers me more than she will ever know. Its strange, but I think I've already fallen for her. Guess, it wasn't the beer and the heat._ Is it possible that I'm in love with her? Of course you are Tobias, you have been since the day you met her._

She just stares at me for a moment, as if trying to hear the silent conversation I am having with myself. Then her hand snakes up behind my neck and she is kissing me. Our lips move in perfect unison as our kisses become more passionate. We continue this way, getting lost in the feeling of being wrap in each other's arms, when there is a knock on the door. We pull away breathless.

"Just a minute," I call. I reluctantly get out of bed, pulling on a shirt and a pair of workout shorts, as I am just in my boxers. Tris's eyes watch me, as I dress.

"See something you like?" I say with a smug grin.

"Hell yeah I do! Have you seen you?" She says laughing.

"That's a two way street." I say, and she laughs rolling her eyes at me.

I open the door and Amar and Zoey are there. "We are about to head back to Dallas. You still going to ride with Tris?"

"Yeah, we're good. We are going to head out after lunch. We are having lunch with her friends before we leave." I say.

"You need us to give you a ride over there?" Amar asks.

I don't answer. I'm not sure Tris would appreciate me telling them she stayed the night. Nothing happened, we both agreed that we want to take things slow for a while. But, I don't want them getting the wrong impression of her. "No, I'm good." I say.

Zoey grins at me. _She knows. She always knows._ She grabs Amar's arm and bids me farewell. I silently thank her with my eyes. She nods at me and hugs me. "Have fun and be safe." She says, winking at me as she leaves. I blush a little at her hidden meaning and she laughs at me.

Tris is getting dressed as I come in. I turn around not wanting to embarrass her. "Sorry," I say, I didn't see anything as she had her back towards me and her shorts already on.

"About what?" She asks pulling her shirt over her head.

"I didn't know you would be changing." I mumble.

"It's not like you saw anything and my back isn't nearly as sexy as yours." She smirks.

"Well I don't known about that..." I say crossing the room and wrapping my arms around her. I begin to kiss down her jaw to her neck. She moans slightly when I reach her collar bone.

"Tobias," she says, her words strained as I continue to kiss her. "If you keep doing that we will never leave."

I know she is right, but I don't want to stop and she certainly isn't indicating that she wants me to, either. I kiss her one more time, slow and gentle, on the lips.

"To be continued, beautiful." I say. She smiles at me and we finish packing up my things. We walk out of the room hand in hand, together.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry this update took so long. This chapter went through several rewrites and to be honest I'm still not happy with it, so I really will appreciate some reviews on this one. Thanks to those of you that reviewed last time. I'm glad you are all enjoying the story. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 7

_Tris_

The steady rhythm of my feet on the pavement matches the beat of Timber currently playing in my earbuds. My lips silently move to the lyrics as I approach the gym. Sweat pours off me and I can't help but feel a high of adrenaline as I make my final push. My chest heaves with an exhausted breath. But the rush I fell right now is amazing. I would keep going if I didn't have a training appointment with Zoey. The front of the gym comes into view and I smile at the familiar figure I see getting out of a black F-150 in the parking lot. I run up behind him and grab him from behind, my tiny hands wrapping around his waist.

"Morning handsome." I say rather loudly due to my ear buds still blaring in my ears. I remove them as he turns to face me, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"Morning beautiful." He says, smiling at me. "How was your run? You could have woken me you know. I was worried when I woke up all alone. Then, I found your note. It's not safe for you to run by yourself. What if something had happened to you?"

I shake my head as he presses his lips to mine. "You worry too much." I say as we break apart.

"You two going to workout today or just make out in the parking lot?" Amar yells from the door.

We laugh and head into the gym together. I've been working out with Zoey for a couple of weeks now. Tobias got me into it. He insisted that I know how to defend myself. He heads off with Amar and I head to the weights with Zoey. After we finish, Zoey leads me over to the punching bags. I'm beginning to work on the punches she has shown me, when I feel a pair of eyes watching me. I know without looking who they belong to.

"Not bad." He says in a tone that resembles more of an instructor than a boyfriend. I continue punching and kicking the bag in the sequence Zoey has taught me, fighting to ignore to the feeling of his eyes on me. I focus on my breathing, as he steps closer. I focus on the feeling of my fists as they strike the bag, trying to stop the nervous tingling that spreads over me whenever we are this close. _Focus, Tris._ It's working, until I feel his hand on my abdomen.

"Keep your tension here." He says, his breath tickling my neck.

My breath catches in my throat and I nod. He removes his hand and I feel the ghost of his fingers on my skin. He steps back crossing his arms as I continue my assault on the bag, with more force than before. I see him smirk out of the corner of my eye. Zoey calls for me to stop telling me good job and I turn to him, my chest heaving as I try to catch my breath.

"So?" I heave, "how was that?"

"Not bad. You don't have a lot of muscle, but we can work on it." he says in that same instructor tone.

"We can work on it? Really? That's it?" I say , looking offended. _Does he realize how hard it is for me to move at all when he is that close to me, much less punch something?_

"Don't get me wrong, it was sexy as hell, but from a professional stance, it needs work." He says, shrugging his shoulders looking unimpressed.

"Screw you!" I say, throwing a towel at him.

"Is that a promise?" He laughs, catching the towel and wiping his face with it.

"You wish." I say, fighting to hold the annoyed look on my face without laughing at him.

"Damn straight, beautiful." He grins, winking at me.

I groan in frustration and huff, stomping my foot. "Would you just go practice beating somebody up, already?"

"Whatever you say, princess." He laughs, throwing the towel back at me. I catch it and glare at his retreating figure. _Damn, he has a nice ass._

"You two are so cute," Zoey says. "You are going to make cute babies."

I blush at her. _Tobias and I, babies? I mean we just started dating._ "Um...we haven't really...we just started dating, isn't it a little soon for that?" I stutter, flustered by her comment. She smiles widely at me, laughing a little.

"Trust me honey. You will have that man's babies and every woman on the planet will hate you for it. He is hot."

"Zoey!" I screech.

"What? He is _like_ my brother. He isn't actually my brother. You think it's escaped mine or anyone else's attention how good looking he is? Please. But you have no reason to worry. That man only has eyes for you. " she says, smiling at me. "Now go shower."

I head off to the showers and a pair of dark blue eyes catch mine. He flashes a wide grin at me from the weight bench he is currently sitting on. I smile back knowing that Zoey was right, he only has eyes for me. The statement she made about babies creeps into my subconscious as I start the shower. A thousand thoughts play through my mind as the water runs over me. Tobias and I have just started dating. We've only known each other two months. How can she tell of we are going to get married much less have babies? The thought of it all becomes overwhelming. My anxiety mixed with the steam makes it feel impossible to breath. I step out of the shower and grab a towel, pulling my clothes from my bag and getting dressed.

"Tris, are you in here?" Tobias yells from the doorway.

"Yes. I'm almost ready." I yell back, sliding my shirt over my body and turning to pull a comb from my bag. I hear him mutter damn under his breath and jump realizing he is no longer standing in the doorway, but right behind me.

"Tobias! This is the women's locker room. What if somebody else had been in here?" I say turning around and pushing him slightly.

"Then this would have been really awkward," he says pulling me towards him and kissing me. He must sense something is wrong because he pulls away and skims my cheek with his thumb. "What's wrong?"

I look down at his chest, my lips drawing into a line and shrug, "Nothing's wrong, really. Zoey just said something earlier that's got me thinking. It's stupid really."

The look on his face tells me he doesn't believe me, "What did she say?" He asks in a 'do I need to have a talk with her' kind of way.

I grin from embarrassment as I start to try to tell him. He grins and starts to look more curious than concerned. The look he has just makes me grin wider and I giggle a little trying to form the words. I shake my head after several failed attempts. I walk out of the dressing room and head to his truck. He continues to try to get me to tell him all the way to his apartment. He even starts to try to guess after a while.

"Tris, just tell me!" He groans. I refuse yet again and he picks me up and throws me down onto the bed of his loft style apartment. I shriek with laughter as he begins to tickle me.

"Ok, ok," I say between laughter and staggered breathes, "I give up! I'll tell you."

Tobias rolls over and pulls me up against his side. I rest my head on his chest and wait until I've caught my breath to speak.

"Zoey said that you and I were going to make cute babies together." I say, the embarrassment returning to my voice.

"That's it? Why were you so embarrassed to tell me that?" He asks, genuinely confused. He doesn't seem nearly as panicked at the thought of us having children as I feel most men would. _Has he thought about it before? Does he think about me like that? Do I think about him like that?_

I fidget with the collar of his shirt as I try to explain why I was embarrassed. "I don't know. Most guys freak out when the topic of marriage and kids comes up. I just didn't want to scare you I guess."

He pulls my face up to look at his. His eyes shine back at mine without even a trace of fear, instead they are warm and happy, there is something else there too. I want to say love, but surely he can't love me. I want him to, but he can't yet can he? _Do I love him? I think I do. How is that possible?_ His eyes drift down to my lips and then back to my eyes. He closes the space between us and my heart skips a beat when his lips meet mine. It starts out slow, but quickly escalates. My hands grabbing at his shoulders as he moves so that his body presses over mine.

He begins to kiss down my jaw to my neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin behind my ear. I moan slightly at this and feel him smile against my skin. I bite my lip and close my eyes as his breath on my neck sends currents of electricity down my spine.

"We will definitely make really cute babies." He whispers in my ear. I smile as he presses his lips back to mine.

**Page Break**

I am sitting in Four's office at Dauntless, waiting on him to finish up his staff meeting. My mind wanders to the little comments he has been making since I told him what Zoey said a few days ago, like how cute our babies will be and how he will have to win the UFC title so that guys won't hit on his wife. It's silly really, but it has served to make me curious as to how serious he is about all of it.

There is a knock on the door and Uriah's head pokes in. "Oh, hey Tris. You seen the Bossman around?" He says, grinning at me.

"He was at the staff meeting. Why aren't you there?" I ask, giving him a stern look. He gets a guilty look on his face, like a child being questioned by a parent.

"Oh, well that's why I need to find him, I kind of missed it. Needed to butter him up about it." Uriah smirks. Then he smiles widely at me and I know what is coming next.

"Oh no." I say, waving my hands in front of me. " I will not try to help you out of this one. You are on your own."

"It was worth a shot. He is so scary to everyone, except you. You must be one hell of a kisser." He laughs.

I'm about to say something back to him, my face turning a bright shade of pink at his comment, when I hear a familiar voice. "Oh, she is. But, I don't see how my girlfriend being a good kisser is any of your business." Tobias says. Uriah's face drains of color and he swallows several times trying to think of a way out of this one.

"Oh... hey Four. Sorry I missed the staff meeting... I was-" Uriah starts, before he is cut off by Tobias once more.

"Save it Uri. I don't care why you missed it. One more time and you can find a new job." Tobias says in his best Four voice. That's what I call this side of him, the no nonsense, intimidating side. That is the side he shows everyone else, the Four side. With me he is the kind, sweet Tobias, that I know I've fallen for. I haven't told him that yet, but I want to.

"You got it, boss-Four" Uriah says, remembering how much Tobias hates it when he calls him Bossman.

"Go find Zeke or Lauren and find out where you are working tonight. Tris and I have some things to take care of this afternoon. I'll be back around 7:00." Four says.

Uriah nods and turns to leave. Four shuts the door and locks it behind him. He walks over to me leans over putting his hands on the arms of the desk chair as he presses his lips to mine. I can't help but notice how his chest muscles become taught through his thin shirt, as he supports his weight on the chair. I take my hands and run them over his chest sliding them up his neck, tangling my fingers into his hair as we kiss. He takes one of his arms and stands me up, pulling me into him as he deepens our kiss. His hands slide around my waist and I shiver as his fingers run over the bare skin where my shirt has ridden up. He kisses down my jaw to my neck and I can't help but moan, as a feeling like warm honey begins to spread through my body. I run my nails down his arm and he groans. There is another knock on the door and we pull away from each other breathless.

"I've been waiting all day to do that." He smirks, straitening himself as I do the same. He goes and unlocks the door. Zeke stands on the other side with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt." He says, and I giggle at the look Tobias gives him. He knows we have just been caught. "But, the manager of the band is here and wants to speak with you."

"Ok, give us two seconds to grab our stuff." He tells Zeke. He grabs his stuff as I grab my messenger bag. "Ready?" He asks taking my hand.

"That's like the hundredth time we've been caught. We really should stop making out at your work." I say, grinning at him.

He shoots me a devilish smirk, "Now where would the fun in that be?"

I shake my head at him and he places a light kiss on my temple, chuckling against me.

We head to the front of the club. The manager of tonight's band doesn't look much older than we are, late twenties, early thirties maybe. He smiles at me as we walk up and the way he looks at me doesn't escape Tobias's attention. He pulls me a little closer to him as he shakes the guys hand with a little more force than necessary.

"I'm Four, and this is my girlfriend, Tris." He says, emphasizing the word girlfriend. The guy is still looking at me with that same smile. I can feel Four becoming more tense by the second. If this guy knows what's good for him, he will stop looking at me and get down to business.

"I'm Matthew, or Matt. I manage the Insurgents. We are really excited to get the opportunity to play here at Dauntless. You guys are the hottest club around." He says.

"We are happy to have you. If you need anything tonight, my music manager, Zeke, will be happy to take care of it. I will also be around if you can't find him." Tobias says in full Four mode. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Tris and I were just on our way out."

"No problem. I look forward to seeing both of you tonight. It was very nice to meet you. Especially you, Tris." He says, giving me look again. I just nod at him. I don't smile. To tell the truth, this guy creeps me out a little.

Tobias takes my hand again and pulls me along with him without another word. We don't speak again until we are in the truck. For a minute we are both quiet, as the radio plays in the background. I look over at him, trying to figure out what he is thinking. He doesn't look at me. He has a look on his face that I can't read. I know something is bothering him. Then it hits me. He's jealous. _Does he reality think I'll just leave him? Is he insane?_ I want to tell him right now that I love him, but I've decided to tell him in a special way, so I hold back.

"Tobias, you know the only guy I ever want is you." I say, taking his hand in mine. He pulls my hand up and gently kisses the top of it, relaxing a little at my words.

"I know, it's just I can't help but get jealous when guys look at you like that. Especially a guy like him, that thinks its ok to hit on another guys girlfriend." He says.

"He wasn't hitting on me. I'm not even pretty, why would he hit on me?" I say. Honestly, I'm nothing special to look at. I still don't know why Tobias is even attracted to me.

"Yes he was, Tris. You are so unbelievably gorgeous and you don't even realize it." He says.

"Well, you are the only person that thinks that, so you have no reason to worry. If anybody should worry, it's me. You are the one with the body of a Greek god. I mean everywhere we go girls practically fall over themselves trying to get your attention." I say, trying to sound like I'm joking, but I know he can tell that part if me isn't.

"There is only one girl I want and she is sitting right here. Those other girls can't even compare to you." He says, smiling over at me. I can tell by the look in his eyes he means it. I smile too.

"Then neither one of us should worry." I say.

The rest of the ride to my house is quiet. It is a comfortable silence. I love the fact that just being with each other is enough. He pulls up to my house and I fish my keys out as he opens the door for me and helps me down. He whispers something about finishing what we started softly in my ear as I slide past him and I giggle. His arms are around my waist as I unlock the door. His hands on me reignite the feelings from earlier and it seems that neither one of us can get to my room fast enough. We race up stairs and I close and lock the door behind us, not wanting Christina to come home and barge in.

We pick up where we left off at the club, his hands sliding around my waist, mine tangling into his hair as our kissing becomes more passionate. His tongue battles with mine and once again I shiver as his fingers find the hem of my shirt. I slide my hands down to his waist tugging at his and he happily removes it, giving me free access to trace the lines and edges if his chest, before taking my fingers and tracing the lines of his tattoo. I feel his hands sliding higher underneath my shirt, as he presses his lips down my neck. I moan at the sensation of his hands on me and can feel his smile against my skin. He presses me down onto the bed, and I raise my arms for him to remove my shirt, needing to feel his skin against my skin. He happily obliges, flinging it on the floor as he moves so that his body hovers over mine. He kisses my forehead, then my nose, then my mouth, soft and slow. The taste of him lingering on my lips. I can feel his hand trace up my bare side to the few curves I have. I shiver, as a moan escapes my lips. This serves to excite him once more and he growls as he begins to kiss down my neck once more, his fingers caressing me through the thin cotton of my bra. I run my fingers up and down the flames of his tattoo and he groans against my collar bone. Kissing each raven in turn, before peppering the exposed skin of my chest with his lips. He fumbles a bit as he removes my bra to expose my erect peaks, rolling them between his fingers, causing me to close my eyes and moan again, my body arching instinctively towards him. I know he is watching me and the thought scares me and excites me. I need to feel more of him. The feeling spreads until it is an almost aching desire. He takes each of them in his mouth, sucking and rolling as my hips move against his. His lips find mine again, as another moan escapes my mouth. His hand moves to my hipbone, his fingers squeezing it as our tongues dance once more.

"Tris," he says against my lips. "We have to stop."

I don't listen to him. I just start kissing his jaw, then his neck, sucking and biting at his ear. He moans again, his fingers digging deeper into my hip, his hips moving against mine. There is a look of want and lust in his eyes, and I can't help but feel powerful, knowing that I can cause such a reaction in him.

"Tris, I don't know if I will be able stop if we keep going." He says, breathlessly in my ear.

I don't want to stop. I want him. All of him. I had told him from the beginning that I wanted to take it slow, and he agreed. But, screw that. Right now, all I want is there to be less fabric between us. We continue to kiss for another minute. _He's right Tris. Not yet. Not like this._ I don't want to do this until after I've told him how I feel. I'm going to tell him in my blog tomorrow.

I press my lips to his one last time, before pulling away and nodding reluctantly. He rolls over and I curl up into his side. He gently rubs my back as I trace patterns on his chest. My eyes start to grow heavy listening to the steady rhythm of his heart beat. I smile and can't help but feel completely peaceful in his arms. _I love you._ It's the last thought I have before falling asleep.

I wake up to an empty bed. There is a note on my nightstand.

Hey Beautiful,

Had to meet Amar at the gym. You were so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. I'll be back at 6 to pick you up. Get your stuff done. I have something special planned for us tomorrow. Counting the seconds.

T-

I smile and retrieve my shirt from the floor. It's four thirty now, so I should have just enough time to finish up my column and get ready before he comes back. I spend the next forty five minutes finishing up my regular column for TM and then jump in the shower. I want to look good tonight and I know Christina will be more than happy to help get me ready. I am just getting out of the shower when I hear her voice.

"Trissy Poo! You up there?" She calls, as I hear her footsteps on the stairs.

"Just got out of the shower. Ready for you to work your magic!" I call back to which she squeals. I hear her running up the stairs, a look of euphoria on her face when she enters the bathroom. This may be the first time I voluntarily let her get me ready for anything. I can't help it though. I want to look good for him. I know people look at us and wonder how we ended up together. Maybe with Chris's help I can at least look like we are close to in the same league, even if I know we aren't.

She gets straight to work primping and fluffing me. She allows me to pick out my own clothes and almost falls over when I pick a black one shoulder dress that stops about two inches above my knees. It has a few layers of light ruffles at the bottom where it flares out slightly. I also pick a pair of glittery sandals that have just enough of a heel that they aren't flat, but not so high I can't walk. The dress hugs my body perfectly. She does my hair in loose curls that cascade down my back and gives me light natural looking make up that makes my eyes pop. Maybe Tobias is right, maybe I am pretty. At least I hope he thinks so. I picked a dress tonight after remembering him telling me how beautiful I looked in my business clothes in Austin. I want to surprise him. I want this night to be special. I am publishing my blog tomorrow and I want him to think about tonight with me when he reads it.

There is a knock on the door and Christina says she will get it as I put on the jewelry she laid out for me and gather my handbag. I hear Tobias's voice and Christina calls up to me that he is here. I call back down that I'm coming and the look on his face as I walk down the stairs makes me feel like I am the only thing in the world worth looking at. It is pure admiration mixed with what I hope is love. Christina is practically beaming at the two of us. She leans over and whispers something in Tobias's ear and he blushes and smiles down at his shoes.

"Ready, beautiful?" He asks holding out his arm.

"With you? Always." I say, looping my arm around his.

Christina tells us bye and that she and Will will join us later. We hop in his truck and head out to grab a bite to eat before we go to the club.

"I'm not going to be able to let you out of my sight tonight. Much less be able to keep my hands off you." He says as we drive towards Fireslice.

I giggle and blush, "Same goes for you, handsome. I may just get the chance to try out some of these moves Zoey and I have been working on so hard."

"How did I ever end up with the most amazing girl in the world?" He says, laughing.

"Just lucky, I guess." I tease him.

"I should play the lottery if I have that kind of luck." He quips, causing me to laugh at his cheesiness.

"Nothing wrong with a man with money. I could be your trophy wife." I joke. Then I realize I just said the word wife to him and tense up. I don't want him to think I'm already thinking about that, I mean we've only known each other a couple of months. But, if we are being totally honest I have thought about it. Not in the practical sense. Just in the sense of I can't see myself with anybody but him.

"Well, I would proudly have you as my trophy wife." He jokes, and I relax a little.

"It's settled then, if you win the lottery, I'll be your trophy wife." I say laughing.

"Deal, but I do have one question." He says, raising an eyebrow at me.

"What's that?" I ask grinning at him.

"Can we take the lottery out of it and just say that you will be my wife one day?" He says.

I freeze. _Is he joking? Surely he is joking._ I try to recover, but my mouth has gone dry. I say the first thing that comes to mind. "Anything for you, handsome."

**Page Break**

I'm sitting at the bar talking to Uriah, who is bar tending tonight. Tobias was pulled away to deal with an order that the distributor messed up. This is the third time this month and I feel sorry for whatever delivery guy had to handle pissed off Tobias. Uriah is in the middle of telling some insane story of him and Zeke trying to get out of being pulled over in their underwear when a pair of hands slide around my eyes.

"Guess who?" The person asks, but I would know that voice anywhere.

"Becs!" I scream. She let's go and I swivel around to see her smiling at me. We hug and she takes the seat next to me. "Oh my God, what are you doing here?"

"Well I had to come to Dallas for work and Insurgent is my favorite band. I texted Chris and she said that Four owned this club. You didn't tell me that when you were in town. Hot, MMA fighter, and a business owner? Girl you better put a ring on that before I do." She laughs. Then she notices Uriah watching us. "Well hello there, gorgeous. What's your name?"

I laugh at her as Uriah smiles widely and quirks an eyebrow.

"Names Uriah, but I'm good with gorgeous. I take it you are a friend of Tris's?" He says leaning on the bar in front of her.

"You bet I am gorgeous. I'm Becca, but you can call me whatever you want." She quips.

"What are you drinking tonight?" Uriah asks.

"Surprise me." She says. Uriah's smile widens even more at this. Becca's phone rings and she steps to the side to take her call.

"Damn Tris." Uriah says. "Why didn't you tell me your friends were so hot?"

"She's single too." I say, laughing at the look on Uriah's face when I say this.

Tobias suddenly appears at my side and is giving Uriah a funny look. "What's gotten into him?" He asks in my ear, his breath tickling my neck sending tingles all over me. Our session from earlier playing in my mind. _Damn, I want him. Now._ I'm about to answer when Becca takes the seat next to me again.

"Oh." He says, smirking at me and I can't help but giggle. He has said since the first time they met, Becca was the female version of Uriah. "This should be entertaining"

"Uh huh." I say kissing him on the cheek. "So far it has been,"

Tobias says hello to Becca but stays safely out of arms reach, no doubt remembering how handsy she got last time we saw her. She somehow managed to pull him, against his will, out on the dance floor. I may or may not have helped her. Where she freely kept trying to grope and slap his butt as they danced, all while I watched and laughed at the two of them. I may or may not have been slightly, ok... totally drunk at that point. Which reminds me, I never did find my left shoe...I really liked those shoes.

"You get everything taken care of?" I ask him leaning back into his chest as he slides his hands up and down my bare arms.

"Idiots, you think they could get our order right by now. It's the same damn order every week." He grumbles.

"So where is Chris?" Becca asks.

"Waiting on Will to get off work. They were signing new talent tonight. He should be here shortly." I say. Becca nods at me as Uriah hands her a glass that contains a swirl of bright oranges, yellows, and reds that seem to be faintly glowing in the bluish lights of the club.

"Its on me." Tobias says giving her his best Four look. "As long as you agree to keep your hands to yourself."

Becca laughs at this and agrees.

Uriah leans in and whispers, "I have no such requirements."

To which, Becca gives him a flirtatious smile.

"I heard that." I say giving him a dirty look.

"I don't even want to hear it after how many times I've caught you two making out in the store room." Uriah says, pointing two fingers at Tobias and I. Tobias glares at him and my eyes go wide as Becca smirks at us wiggling her eyebrows.

"Careful, Uri." Tobias warns, and Uriah turns back to his work at the bar.

We move to a table Tobias has set up for us, but not before Uriah gets Becca's number and agrees to join us when his shift ends at ten. We sit around the same table where Tobias and I met for the first time. Talking and just enjoying the night. About nine, Tobias leaves to make sure Zeke has everything handled for the band, who are on stage setting up. A fast song comes on and Becca drags me out on the dance floor with her. We are dancing and having a great time. Becca is working it pretty hard and making flirtatious faces at Uriah who is watching from the bar, making faces back at her. Suddenly, I feel two hands around my waist and immediately stiffen ready to tell whoever it is to piss off, when my nose catches the scent of leather and mint. _Tobias_. I pretend not to know who it is and back into him, grinding my hips against him.

He leans down into my ear and whispers, "Hope your boyfriend doesn't see us."

"Me either, he is the jealous type, and pretty scary." I say.

"Well then I'll have to watch my back." He says spinning me around and smirking at me.

"I guess you will. But I've heard your girlfriend can be pretty jealous and scary when she wants to be." I say, leaning so that my lips brush his cheek as I speak. He closes the gap between us and presses his lips to mine, grabbing my hips and squeezing, igniting a fire inside me.

"Didn't you say you needed help in the back?" I ask when we break apart.

"Yes, but later. Christina and Will just got here he says, loosening his grip on my hips. My body cries out to feel him pressed against me but I look over at the table and know if we go to the back right now Christina will ask questions.

"Damn." I say and he grins.

"Damn, indeed." He says, taking my hand as we walk over to the table.

We greet Christina and Will. I notice Shauna is sitting with them. She and I have become friends since I've started to spend more time at the club. She is dating Zeke and must have the night off. We all sit down and Zeke comes by briefly to greet everyone and tell Shauna hello. We all sit around the table talking and drinking. I'm having a great time and Tobias has seemed to loosen up a bit from the messed up order. Becca starts telling the story's out their dancing adventure in Austin and I'm crying I'm laughing so hard.

"So then, I slap his ass and he jumps about ten feet..." Becca laughs.

"Tried." Tobias corrects. "Tried to slap my ass."

"Whatever, I totally slapped that." Becca counters, as Will is clutching his side and Christina spits out her drink in a fit of laughter.

"She totally slapped your ass." I say laughing at his reddened face, earning a dirty look to which I just wink and smile.

"Anyway, he liked it. I kept trying to to do it the rest of the song, but he kept getting away." Becca says, "Wiry little sucker."

I can't even breath I'm laughing so hard. Tobias gives me a hurt look and I peck his lips. He responds by grabbing my face and giving me a better kiss, earning a napkin to the face courtesy of Christina.

"Get a room." She laughs.

"Your one to talk." Tobias says, "it's not like the walls at your place are sound proof." Will high fives him across the table and Christina slaps his arm. Becca and Shauna laugh at us. We carry on this way, until someone walks up to the table.

"Looks like you guys are having way too much fun over here." Matthew smiles.

Tobias immediately turns into Four. His whole demeanor changing in an instant. I lean in closer to him, squeezing his leg under the table, trying to tell him to relax.

"Did you need something?" Tobias says, his voice cold and hard. Everyone at the table immediately stops talking. _Awkward_.

Matthew grins at me. Not Tobias, me. "No just looked like you guys were where the party's at."

"Guys this is Matt. He is the manager of Insurgent." Will says. "My agency manages them."

Everyone gives a hello. Becca looks like she is star struck. She tells him what a huge fan she is and Matt tells her that he would be happy to introduce her to the band after the concert. She invites him to join us and I inwardly want to punch her.

"So what other gigs do they have?" Becca asks, as Matt sits down beside her. Tobias glares at him, telling him to move on with his eyes. He either doesn't notice, or doesn't care.

"They are opening for the Neon Trees this summer." Matthew says smugly.

"No way!" I say, sitting up a little, excited. "The Neon Trees are one of my favorite bands."

"Well you should definitely come to one of their concerts." Matthew says smiling at me. I'm smiling too, but not at Matthew. I really do love the Neon Trees.

Tobias sits up and his casualness from before is completely gone. He looks like he does before a fight. "Well, Tris and I would love to come to a concert. Are they playing near here on their tour?"

"Yeah, actually, they are going to play at ACL." Matthew smiles over at him.

Tobias's eyes narrow at him. My heart has begun to race in my chest. This isn't going to end well if it continues. His tension has not escaped the attention of our closets friends and Shauna slips out saying she is going to go find Zeke. Tobias barely notices, so focused on Matthew. The only one who hasn't noticed is Becca. I'm so uncomfortable right now. I just want to get out of here.

"That's awesome! You guys were already planning on coming for ACL. It wil be perfect!" Becca says.

"That's great. Have you ever been before?" Matthew says.

"Well hell yeah. Tris used to live in Austin." Becca says. _Stop talking, please god, stop talking._

"Oh really? What did you do there?" Matthew continues.

Tobias is glaring at him at this point. "Tris is a writer for Texas Monthly. She is one of their most popular columnists." He says proudly. He wraps his shoulders around me protectively. Usually I love it when he does that, but right now it just makes me more uncomfortable. I fell like I am the prize they are fighting over. Like I'm a possession, not a person. I stiffen in his arms, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"Oh really? I love Texas Monthly. That Bea Belle sure is a spit fire." Matthew laughs. "Do you know her?"

"Know her? Hell, Tris is her!" Becca says. _Dammit Becca. Just shut up!_

Tobias looks like he is going to come unglued at this point. I squeeze his leg tighter under the table. I maybe mad at him for how he is acting, but at the same time, I don't want him losing it on some guy at his club. Plus this guy seems legit and that would mean a huge loss of business for the club. I hear a familiar song come on and I push him out of the booth dragging him to the dance floor.

We begin to dance and he is still fuming. I'm trying to enjoy dancing, but he is making it impossible. We reach the far aside of the dance floor and the only thing he has done is stare down Matthew. It's at that point I lose it.

"Dammit Four! Seriously?!" I half yell, pulling him in the direction of his office. He stops abruptly when he realizes what's going on. His sudden stop jerks me back towards him. I drop his hand and stare at him. He stares back at me,his blue eyes so dark they look almost back.

"Don't use that name as a weapon. Don't spit it at me like I'm the one who did something wrong here." He says, his voice cold and hard.

"Then don't act like him." I spit at him. "And what do you mean I did something wrong. I can't even be polite to someone you are in business with? Well excuse me for being an adult."

"I'm not going to do this here." He says.

"Fine. Well I'm going to your office to get my stuff and then I'm calling a cab. So don't worry, we don't have to do this at all." I hiss, fighting the tears that are threatening to fall. _Why does he have to be so damn stubborn? Doesn't the asshole realize I love him?_

I turn and stalk away wiping my face furiously, not caring if I mess up my make up. _Why does it matter now? It's not like anyone will care._

He calls after me but I just keep walking. When I reach the office door it's locked. _Of course._

"Tris," Tobias's voice sounds soft behind me. I don't look at him. I can't look at him. This night was supposed to be perfect and now it's ruined.

"Just open the damn door. Then you can go do whatever you want." I growl, my voice slightly cracking. I step to the side and tap my foot. I refuse to meet his gaze. I'm so mad I can't see straight. He unlocks the door and I push past him, gathering my things. I can feel him watching me. My chest is tight and there is a lump in my throat. _I should have known. I should have known better than to open myself up. God I'm an idiot._ I pull out my cell phone and begin to google the number for Yellow Cab. I am staring intently at the screen when a hand touches my shoulder. I don't look, I just shrug off his hand and take a step to the side.

"Don't." I say, trying desperately to hide the shaking in my voice as the first tear falls.

"Tris, I'm sorry." He whispers, regret clear in his voice.

"Oh really, you're sorry. Why would you be sorry? It's not like you did anything wrong, right? I mean that's what you said, dont pretend like you were the one that did something wrong. Well tell me Tobias, what exactly did I do wrong?" My voice dripping venom with each syllable, as the tears now flow freely down my checks.

"Dammit Tris!" He says and I hear his hands slam against his desk hard. I jump and turn at the noise. He is standing clutching the edges of his desk. Every muscle in his body tense. His chest heaves with his tight breaths. I have never seen him like this. Even during fights, I have never seen this. But, I'm still mad. I won't be treated like a possession.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" I say, laughing a little, shaking my head. He turns and stares with such intensity I feel that he may burn a hole right through me. His face contorts like he is having some kind of internal battle then in a flash he closes the distance between us, pulling me into his arms with such force, I fear I might break.

"I love you. Ok?! I fucking love you." He breaths inches away from my face. My eyes are wide and I'm not sure this is happening or if it's all in my head. I stand there speechless. "I'm sorry I reacted that way, but the idea of you with anyone else was enough for me to lose it and when you started talking to him about bands and he was smiling at you like that I just couldn't take it and you are so damn beautiful and smart, and kind and honest, and I don't know why you would ever want to be with someone like me and..."

I cut him off with my lips, pouring all the mixed emotions I am having into that kiss. His move in sync with mine and everything melts away. _He loves me._


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews. They really do help me focus my writing. Thank you also for the faves and follows. Please, please, please keep them coming. I am thinking of starting my own original story on . PM me if you would be interested in reading it or with any suggestions on what type of story you would be interested in. You guys are awesome! Happy Reading!**

Chapter Eight

_Tobias_

My alarm begins to sound and I groggily open my eyes. Faint light streams through the window and the first thing I see is Tris. She is laying on her stomach, blonde curls fanning out around her, falling delicately over her bare shoulders, covering her face. I watch as they rise and fall with her even breaths. _Beautiful_.

I move closer to her and kiss her gently on the head, as I reach over her to turn off the alarm. She stirs momentarily and mumbles something incoherently under her breath. I lie back down and pull her into my chest. She happily snuggles closer and falls back asleep, as I take in how amazing her tiny naked form feels pressed against my own bare flesh. The longer I think about this, the more difficult it becomes to control myself. My hands lightly rub her bare back and arms. I'm fighting hard to keep them away from other parts of her perfect body. _I'm going to lose it in three, two, ..._her lips meet mine and my self control melts away. My hands freely roam her as her hands roam me, memorizing the feeling of her beneath me. Soon, we are lost in passion and lust, until we lie against one another a messy tangle of limbs.

"Good Morning, beautiful." I say kissing her sweetly. I love everything about her. But I especially love this. I love waking up to her. Love being the one that can make her feel this way and knowing I am the only one who gets to.

"Morning, handsome." She says smiling at me, her grey blue eyes sparkling back at me. The wild spark that appears when we are together this way still dancing back at me.

"I have to go to the gym to meet Amar. Do you want to come? Or do you want to sleep?" I ask, already knowing the answer. She grins at me and bites her lip. If she keeps doing that, I'll never get there. I really don't want to go. I'd much rather stay here and work on round three, but I have a fight next week, so I can't miss a training session.

"Sleep." She says, and I pout at her. She laughs at my childlike face and kisses me again. "Fine. Give me a minute to get dressed. And no peeking." She points her finger at me as I try to steal a glance down at her under the covers.

"Fine. But you do know, I've already seen it." I say, as she rolls over and starts to get out of bed. She picks up my discarded shirt from last night and slips it on. She turns around and gives me a dirty look. I can't help but grin at her. "Twice." I finish and she rolls her eyes in frustration heading for the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she comes out fully dressed in her Divergent tank top with my number on the back and running shorts. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and I can't help but think of how much better access I have to her neck now. _Damn she is hot. How did I end up with her again?_

I finish getting dressed as Tris packs up her iPad and her notebook. She has been working on a new blog post, but she won't tell me what it's about or even what blog she writes. It's become kind of a game between us. I try to guess, and she tells me I'm wrong. It's more fun than it sounds. We jump in the truck and head towards the gym. She is smiling out the window and I can't stop the words that tumble out of my mouth.

"I love you." I say. She looks over at me and grins, taking my hand and pressing it to her cheek, kissing the inside of my wrist. But, she doesn't say it back. She didn't say it back last night either and my heart sinks a little.

I don't know what she went through before with him. She hasn't told me the story. I've gathered from her reactions to certain topics and the way she answers some of her readers questions that it ended badly, with her being hurt. I hope she knows I would never do that. I want her to say it back. I need her to love me. But, I understand if she isn't ready. I won't push her. I'll wait for her. The silence goes from comfortable and light to heavy and tense in the blink of an eye. I desperately try to cut the tension any way I know how.

"So you going to tell me what blog you write today? Or am I going to have to wait for this months edition of Texas Monthly to find out?" I say raising an eyebrow at her as we wait at a red light. She smirks at me and a devilish grin spreads across her face.

"I don't know? You think you've done anything worthy of that information, Yankee boy?" She teases. _Ok if that's how you want to play today, let the games begin. _

"Oh, I could name a few things that are more than worthy of that and more, but I don't kiss and tell." I say winking at her. "And based on the noises you were making while I was doing them, you more than agree."

I don't have to see her face to know she is the color of a vine ripe tomato right now. She stutters to find something to say back to that, but is momentarily having a hard time forming words. I laugh out loud at how flustered she is right now. I park the truck and look over at her still blushing from my comment.

"You're pretty cute when you blush." I tease, as I get out and go around to help her out of the truck. She jumps down and I catch her just like always, pecking her lips. Her tiny body sliding against mine as her feet find the ground. I hand her messenger bag to her and pull my gym bag from the back as well. I take her hand as we walk in the gym. I can't help but notice the guys looking at her the minute we walk in. I pull her closer to me, as we head over to where Amar and Zoey are standing talking to another fighter.

"Hey guys," Zoey greets us, as Amar walks over to us, sending the other guy off to work the bags with another trainer.

"Hey, Zoey," Tris greets, giving Zoey a hug. I give her a small hug as well. "We don't have an appointment today, do we?" She asks Tris.

"No. I just decided to tag along. You don't mind if I hang out in the office and work on some stuff, do you?" Tris asks her.

"Not at all. What are you working on?" Zoey says.

"Her blog. The one she refuses to tell me the name of." I say, grumbling slightly.

"You mean you still haven't figured it out?" Amar laughs. "Well, maybe if you work hard today she'll give you a hint."

"Don't bet on it, Yankee boy." Tris says, her blonde ponytail flipping slightly as she walks away from me towards Zoey's office.

Amar is laughing as we head over to the treadmill to start my workout. "I really like her. She's good for you. Don't mess it up." He says, pointing a stern finger at me as I start the machine.

"Believe me, I'm trying not to. But, I think I may already have." I say as I begin to jog. Amar gives me a look telling me to explain. "I told her I love her and she hasn't said it back yet."

Amar considers this. He is the closest thing I have to a father figure, even if he is closer in age to a big brother. My own father being the psychotic bastard he is, didn't exactly give me a great idea of how love works. He gives me a serious look and I'm a little afraid of what he is about to tell me.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. That girl is clearly head over heels in love with you, even if she isn't ready to tell you. Just be patient with her. Don't be afraid to let her in. Have you told her about him, about any of it?" Amar says. I don't answer. "Four, you have to tell her. You can't expect to have an honest relationship with her if you are already hiding things from her. If you really do love her, and she loves you, then none of that will change when you tell her."

I know he is right. I had planned on telling her tonight. I'm taking her to the state fair and then I was going to take her back to my place, tell her everything about my life from before and tell her I'm in love with her. But I kind of let the last part slip last night, when I thought I was losing her. I hadn't started to worry about her not saying it back until this morning, as I was more focused on what she was doing to me, rather than what she was saying to me.

"I'm going to tell her tonight after our date." I huff out as the speed on the treadmill kicks up. Amar gives me a stern look and then heads off to check on some other fighters.

An hour later, I'm finished with my workout. I shower quickly, my mind immediately turning to Tris and all the things I want to do to her. I get dressed and head to Zoey's office, I feel like a lovesick teenager right now. I get to the doorway and can see Tris laughing hysterically at something Zoey was telling her. I love the way she laughs, it makes her eyes dance happily. I get lost in the moment watching her.

I clear my throat and their heads immediately turn in my direction. Tris smiles widely at me. "Hey handsome, how was your workout?" She says, standing and gathering her things. I make a point to cross the room and help her. Taking her bag from her and kissing her slowly before wrapping my arm around her.

"Wow. That good huh?" She asks, when we break apart. Tris leans up and whispers in my ear, "I can't wait to get home and try out what I know you thought about in the shower."

My eyes widen and my cheeks flush. _How did she know what I thought about? Was it that obvious?_ Tris giggles at my reaction. She grabs my hand and leads me out of the office bidding a giggling Zoey good bye. Once outside, I turn in the direction of the truck, but feel Tris pull me the opposite direction. I look at her confused, and try to tell her with my eyes that I just need to get her home. Now. She smiles sweetly at me.

"I need coffee, please?" She says, batting her eyelashes at me, "I promise you it will be worth it."

I narrow my eyes at her, "Ok, but just one coffee and then home so I can ravish you."

This time her eyes grow large and she bites her bottom lip as her cheeks flush. _Damn its sexy when she does that. _I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder. She shrieks with laughter, as I sprint to the coffee shop. Tris goes over to our usual spot and pulls out her iPad, while I go over to the counter to order. While I'm standing there, my phone dings and I look down to see a new tweet from Lonestargirl4691.

_Just Sayin' just posted. Enjoy._

I smile down at my phone. I love that blog. I'm starting to think that Tris must know who writes it, because she always wants to come here right when it posts. It's become our thing. Every Saturday, we come here and I read her the blog while she lays in my lap. I play with her hair and she usually goes to sleep, while I check fight ranks and stats from the night before. It's perfect. I take my coffee and bring Tris her chai tea. I don't know why she says she wants coffee, she never drinks it. She always gets chai or an iced mocha, but never coffee.

I walk over to our couch. She is already getting comfortable, and I know now that we will not be headed back to my apartment nearly as quickly as I had hoped. Tris gives me a nervous smile as I walk up. _Why would she be nervous?_ She takes her chai and hands me the iPad. I look down and smile when I see that she already has the blog pulled up. She snuggles into my chest, but I can't help but notice she is shaking. _Weird. It's not that cold in here. I hope she isn't getting sick._ I absentmindedly play with her hair as I begin to read. Normally, this relaxes her, but today she remains tense.

_Just Sayin'_

_By Thoughts on Paper_

_Is this love?_

_Is this love that I'm feeling? Is this love that I've been searching for? Great lines, from a great song. Twenty gold stars to the person who names it first...ok times up. No one? Seriously? Ok fine, I'll tell you. That would be the lyrics to Is This Love by Whitesnake. But, the better question is, why do I ask? Well that answer is simple. Because, I think I maybe in love. Yes, yes, I know what you are all thinking... but you can't be in love. You hate love. You told Prince Charming and his white horse to fuck off. And you, my dear reader, would be correct. But, hear me out._

_I'm not saying that Nicholas Sparks will be writing a book about my life anytime soon. And, I'm not turning into one of those mushy romantics that just lives to cuddle and makes everyone sick by how sweet they are, so hold on to your ship names for a moment. In fact, I'm not even sure they feel they same way about me. So this whole thing could go down in flames faster than a marshmallow at a S'mores convention. What I am saying is that I've recently been going out with a person that makes me smile, not a little, but a lot, like Uncle Kracker's You Make Me Smile would be a deadly accurate description of what this person makes me feel like every time I'm near him. So, I undoubtedly make it a point to be near him every possible second I can. Not to mention, he's drop dead gorgeous. I'm not kidding, if Channing Tatum and Chris Pine had a love child he would be it, only mixed with part Greek God. Charlie Sheen was wrong. I found the Adonis blood. And it's in this guy. Which sounds amazing right? I'm sure you are all asking yourself what the hell the problem is. Well, to fully understand my dilemma you have to know my whole story. So hear it is folks, my bleeding heart on paper. As the hurricane said to the palm tree, hold on to your nuts because this one's gonna blow. _

_I grew up in a wholly normal middle class family in the suburbs of Houston. My life was happy and great until the age of sixteen, when my entire family was murdered in a home invasion. I'm only here telling you this now, because I was away at cheerleading camp. Lucky for me, my aunt took me in and I didn't have to finish high school as that girl. Instead, I got to move and finish high school as the awkward new girl who lived with her crazy aunt because her whole family got murdered. So much better than being that cheerleader whose family got murdered. I have to say that both come with the added bonus of people talking and whispering about you behind your back. But I'm getting off track. Where was I? Oh yeah, why I hate love. _

_Well after high school ended so well, I thought I would give college a shot. I can't help but laugh every time I watch the movie Bad Teacher. That one line "college, that's your window, be ready." Classic. But it was true, at least for me. I joined a sorority and met the people that would help heal my heart and become my new family. For those of you reading this now, you know who you are, and I'm truly blessed to know you. I met a boy, a cute boy, with the coolest accent. I, of course, like all silly girls, thought I had found my Prince Charming. He loved me, or so he told me. We dated for three years. I just knew it would end with me getting married and living beside my best friends while we raised our 2.5 kids with our dogs in the suburbs, chatting over our white picket fences. Boy, was I wrong. While that is where some of my friends lives are headed, mine took a very different direction when Prince Charming left me standing broken hearted at the airport, while he flew back to his life in Scotland. Told you his accent was cool. _

_But never mind that. If all this taught me anything, it was that life is hard and everything I love eventually leaves, so why should I trust anyone again? In fact, if I'm truthful, I'm a little afraid that I'm cursed. But I don't recall meeting any wicked witches or traveling gypsies in my life, so that is probably uncalled for paranoia. So the mere fact I'm able to feel comfortable enough with this person to even know anything about him is a huge step for me. I mean Prince Charming flew out of my life two years ago, and I haven't dated anyone until now. As in at all. But then again, I'm not that pretty, so not a lot of people asked, but I'll write more on that subject another time. For now, I take you back to my original question, do I tell him? Do I risk it going through it all again?_

_One of my favorite writers, Bea Belle, recently gave one of her readers some advice on love. She said "Love is a very fickle thing. It can make hope both sink and float at the same time. But, if you are lucky enough to find some one that makes you feel like you are crazy beautiful, then it's worth putting yourself out there."_

_So dear readers, I'm going to follow the advice of my friend, Bea Belle. I'm going to put myself out there in the best way I know how. Through cheesy song lyrics, courtesy of the Plain White Tee's. This is for you, Handsome. _

_There's only _

_1 way_

_2 say_

_3 words_

_Four you_

_I love you._

I just stare at the screen for a moment. I'm speechless. _Tris writes Just Sayin'. Tris loves me. She loves me. _When my brain finally begins to process at full speed, I look down at her to find her looking back up at me, eyes wide and watery, lips trembling slightly. I lay the iPad on the table and take her face in my hands. I brush my thumb across her lips to stop them from shaking, then l press them to mine, slowly and sweetly. It's not passionate or hungry. It is love, pure love, that is communicated in that one kiss. It isn't just a kiss, it is a promise. A promise from me to her that I will love her forever.

"Surprise," she whispers, a tear sliding down her cheek. I laugh slightly using my thumb to wipe it away.

"I will never hurt you. I love you, Tris." I say, and this makes her smile widely as more tears escape her eyes.

"I love you so much, Tobias." She says, pressing her lips back to mine happily.

I decide right then, that I have to tell her now. She just laid it all out there, not only for me, but all of her readers. I don't want to wait until tonight. I want it all out of the way, so that we can move forward.

"Want to get out of here?" I ask, packing her iPad back in her messenger bag. She nods at me and takes my hand, as I grab her bag and my coffee. We exit the shop, and I know, that no matter what happens, this exact moment will live in my memory as one of the greatest moments of my life.

**Page Break**

We enter my apartment and our need for each other is evident in our desperation to have as little clothing between us as possible. My hands slide over her skin as I remove her shirt, causing her to shiver. I kiss down her jaw to her neck, my fingers grazing the ravens tattooed on her collarbone. I pause for a moment knowing that they represent her family, now fully understanding the full meaning of those birds. I can't help but hope that I will one day be represented there. I pull back and look at her. Her fingers slide over one of the scars on my back and I freeze. As much as I want to continue this, I need to tell her.

"Tris," I say. My voice strained from the trail of fire she is leaving down my now bare chest with her lips.

"Mmhmm." She hums against my skin, making me shudder against her. _God, what she does to me._

"I need to tell you something." I say taking her wrists and pulling away from her. She gives me a look of disappointment mixed with frustration. I grab her shirt off the floor and hand it her as I replace my own. She reluctantly puts her shirt back on and flops down on the couch looking at me expectantly. I suddenly feel nervous. My mouth is dry and I have no idea where to start.

"Ok, well you know I didn't have the best life. But there is a lot about that I haven't told you. I guess I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be with me if you knew." I say, pacing nervously as I speak.

"Well, as you found out today, my life hasn't exactly been a walk in the park. Plus, I love you. So there isn't really anything you could tell me that would change how I feel about you." She says, smiling at me.

"Well, you know my tattoo on my back, it sort of represents my family, but not in the same way yours does. I got mine to help forget my family. My father. He wasn't a nice man. He used to beat me and my mother, severely. He would take off his belt and whip me until I was bloody. If I tried to stand up to him or protect my mother he would beat me, then lock me in the small coat closet upstairs for days, sometimes." I breath out trying to control the panic that is building inside me just from talking about it all.

I don't even realize that Tris has gotten up until I feel her hands slide around my waist. I wrap my arms around her and breath her in. I immediately feel calm and safe in her arms. She doesn't even realize how amazing she truly is. She walks me over to the couch, pulling me down with her. She curls up against me, and I continue.

"When I was nine, my mother became pregnant, only it was another man's child. My father beat her severely and she died from her injuries. My beatings became worse after that. At sixteen, I met Amar by chance. He had an idea of what was going on and offered to train me, so that I would be able to defend myself from him, in exchange for helping him around the gym. I agreed and he and Zoey talked me into turning my father, Marcus, in to the authorities. I did and he was sentenced to twenty years for domestic abuse and manslaughter." I take a deep breath, and once again Tris's smell fills me with a sense of safety. "After that, Amar and Zoey took me in. They became my family. At eighteen I got the tattoo to cover my scars. That's when Amar talked me into trying to become a UFC fighter. It was a little hard before then, since I refused to take my shirt off in public. So, when he decided to start the gym here, I followed him and took over the club from one of his friends, Max." I finish.

I look down at Tris, and she is looking back at me with the same bright loving eyes as before. There isn't shock, or pity. She is looking at me the way she always looks at me, like I'm strong and whole. Not like the broken boy I feel like when I think about the past.

"Thanks for not looking at me like I'm a kicked puppy." I tell her, smiling at her.

"Well, you're not. You aren't weak because of what you went through. You don't need pity. You are the strongest person I know." She says, leaning in and pressing her lips to mine. She moves so that her lips brush my ear and her breath tickles my neck, "Not to mention the sexiest."

"Well what else would you expect from a guy with Adonis blood?" I smirk, making fast work of her shirt as she bites her lip and sighs at my touch.

"You are never going to let me forget that, are you?" She asks as she removes my shirt and runs her hands over my bare chest.

"Never." I breath against her now completely bare chest, working my way lower until my lips are pressed against the waistline of her shorts. Her back arches and she sighs has I slowly pull them down her legs. It feels as if my whole body is alive with pure adrenaline right now. I need to feel all of her, taste all of her, drink her in until there is nothing left.

I hook my fingers under the lace waistband of her panties, sliding them slowly down her legs, leaving her completely bare before me. I take a moment to admire her. She blushes and tries to cover herself, but I grab her wrists and press them above her head. I refuse to let her hide herself from me. She is the most amazing thing I have ever seen, and I can't believe I get to call her mine.

"God Tris, you are so damn beautiful." I tell her, my lips brushing hers I speak. She reaches up pressing her lips to mine. I pull away teasing her and she sighs in frustration. The first couple of times we were together were heated and hungry. I want this to be slow and loving. I want her to feel desired and beautiful. I want to show her all the things I can't find words to say.

I start by kissing her forehead, then her nose, then both of her cheeks, before finally kissing her lips, biting and sucking at her bottom lip. Then ever so slowly, I kiss down her jaw to her neck, stopping and giving equal attention to each breast. She moans my name as I bite and suck at her sensitive peaks, groaning as she writhes beneath me, before connecting my lips to hers, yet again, in a passionate kiss. When I finally release her hands, they immediately start to roam my body. She slides her fingers down the flames that wrap around my rib cage and I shiver, moaning against her. I can feel her smile against my neck, where she kisses every inch of skin within her reach. She hits the sensitive spot behind my ear and my hips buck against her. An amused giggle bubbles from her throat, sending another set of electric shocks down my spine. I moan loudly at the feeling that now consumes my body. I need her. I know that neither one of us will be able to hold off much longer. Soon her fingers slide down my body, tugging at my waistline, to which I too happily oblige in ridding myself of my remaining clothing. In a few well placed caresses we are beyond eager and become one. Our bodies move in perfect rhythm, as if we were created solely for one another. The sounds of lust and love fill the air and we soon meet our ends, lying breathlessly wrapped in each other's arms.

"I love you." I murmur into her hair, my head pressed into the crook of her neck.

"I love you too." She whispers in my ear.

_She is perfect. This is perfect. _

**Page Break**

When I wake up, the apartment is dark. Tris lies bare, still wrapped in my arms. I hold her against me. I can't think of time in my life I have felt so free. I gently extract myself from her and gingerly try to stand up without waking her. I her mumble, asking what time it is and know I have failed. I lean back down and kiss her gently in the cheek.

"It's 6:30, beautiful." I say, grabbing my boxers off the floor and slipping them on.

She bolts up right in a panic, and I can tell she isn't fully awake. She looks around the now dark apartment and then down at her bare form. Her eyes grow wide, and her arm immediately snaps to her chest in an attempt to cover herself. I chuckle at her.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I've seen it." I say grinning at her. She shoots me a dirty look.

"Shut up and hand me my shirt." She snaps.

"Oh, this shirt?" I say, flashing her a devilish grin as I pick it up off the floor and dangle it in front of her.

Her face shows anger mixed with amusement as she jumps up trying to grab it from me, one arm still plastered against her chest. I move it just out of reach and laugh. I can't say I'm not enjoying every second of the view.

"Tobias, give it to me!" She whines, clearly more annoyed now than amused. After a few more well placed lunges, I give in. She shoots me yet another dirty look as she picks up the remainder of her clothing from the floor and stalks off to the bathroom. I laugh at the sight of her. _Damn she has a cute ass._ I hear her yell 'screw you' from the bathroom and can't help but mumble 'already did' under my breath.

A few minutes later she emerges fully dressed, yet still looking angry over my little stunt with her shirt. I make no effort to hide my amusement.

"Your an ass." She says, sitting back down on the couch, crossing her arms in front of her.

"But a cute ass." I tell her, sitting down beside her. She fights to hide her grin at my comment, but fails miserably.

"Fine." She says, "but, still an ass all the same. So where is your cute ass taking me tonight?"

"Well, my cute ass had planned on taking his incredibly hot girlfriend to the midway at the state fair, but given how late it is and the fact you completely wore him out, why don't we go next weekend and just order in." I say, knowing she will like that idea better than having to go back to her house to get ready.

"Well, I would have to ask your incredibly hot girlfriend, but the one you have here, thinks its a great idea." She says. I shake my head at her. She will never be comfortable with that idea of herself, even if it is a completely accurate description.

"Great." I say.

Soon we have agreed on a place for take out and Tris is comfortably lounging on the couch in one of my faded t-shirts. The night is quiet and easy. Everything between us comes easy. It always has. When we finally lie in bed, her back pressed against my chest, my arm wrapped around her waist, I can't help but think that I finally have everything I have ever wanted. I also, can't help the feeling that it isn't enough. I want more of this. More of easy. I fall asleep dreaming of a lifetime of nights like this.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_Tris_

"So? How was it?" Christina says, taking a large bite of cereal. She sits across from me at the small breakfast bar in our kitchen.

"How was what?" I ask, in a sleepy daze. I'm not fully awake yet. I wouldn't be awake at all, but Tobias sometimes talks in his sleep, or more like thrashes and panics in his sleep. I had managed to calm him down, but I wasn't able to go back to sleep after that. So, I came down here and made myself a cup of chai tea. I take a sip as she swallows her cereal.

Christina narrows her eyes at me and gives me an annoyed look. "You know what, Tris. It's not like the walls are exactly sound proof around here."

It still takes my half asleep brain a few seconds to catch on, but when I finally comprehend what she is asking, my face flushes and I choke on my tea. I shift my eyes down, as embarrassment takes over me. I'm not sure why this topic embarrasses me. It just always has.

"We are not talking about this." I whisper harshly at her, my cheeks now flaming.

"I'm not asking you to give me the play by play, I just want to know how he compares to you know..." She trails off, giving me a look.

And I do know. I've only been with one other guy in my entire life. I sigh and stare at her for a moment, contemplating on wether or not to tell her. On one hand, I don't want to talk about it, because I feel like that is something special for only Tobias and I to share. On the other, hand if I don't tell her, she won't shut up about it and I'm too tired to deal with her annoying Candor ass today. She stares back at me, batting her eyelashes and making a pouty face, like a small child begging for a cookie.

I give her a sly smile and take a sip of my tea, before saying, "No comparison. Better, so much better."

"What's better?" Tobias asks as he walks over to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee. My eyes grow wide and Christina chokes on her cereal as she tries not to laugh at my horrified expression. _Where the hell did he come from anyway? I swear the man is a ninja. _

"Oh..uh..college football compared to pro football." I cover.

Tobias gives me a look like he knows that was complete bullshit. He sits down next to me and sips his coffee studying me to see if I'll give any signs away that I'm lying. I keep my eyes fixed on Christina, carefully trying to keep my breaths relaxed and even. But, I'm not good at doing that with Tobias this close to me even when I'm not trying to lie to him, so I'm pretty sure I'm failing miserably right now. Christina takes the last bite of her cereal, turning the bowl up and drinking the leftover milk, before she hastily puts her bowl in the sink, making some lame ass excuse about having to meet her boss to pick out fabric samples.

I give her a death glare as her figure disappears through the living room and up the stairs. I know her boss, Summer, and there is no way she would be up this early the day after a fashion show. She probably isn't even home from the after party yet. I'll get her back for leaving me alone down here. Let's just hope that one if her favorite sweaters doesn't accidentally end up in the dryer.

Tobias is still watching me and it's starting to bother me. Hell, it's down right creepy and he knows it. I told him how much I hate it when he stares at me, which is most likely why he is doing it. I try to fight the feeling of his eyes on me, but I only make it about another minute before I can't take it anymore.

"What?" I ask in exasperation, turning to face him, staring him down. He doesn't back down. Instead, he smirks at me. I can see a familiar twinkle in his eye. _Don't smile, don't smile, don't smile..._

"You." He says, grinning over the edge of his cup at me. "You are lying to me about what you and Christina were talking about. You should know that I will get the truth out of you."

I give him a challenging look, "Oh yeah? And how do you plan on doing that?"

He leans in close to my ear, his breath tickling my neck. _Stay strong_. I try to fight the tingling sensation that is spreading down my body as he says, "I have my ways, beautiful. I have my ways."

_Dammit he's good at this._ I bite my lip and grin at him. I bet you do, handsome.

"So what time do I need to be at the arena later?" I ask. His fight is tonight, but I need to run some errands first, so I was planning on meeting him there.

"You're not going with me?" He asks, there is disappointment behind his eyes, but he is trying to hide it.

"I told you that, remember? I need to run some errands first. I have to leave for Austin tomorrow, and I won't have time to get everything done if I don't do them today." I say.

"I know, I was just hoping that you would be done in time to go with me. You are my good luck charm. My stats have gone through the roof since we started dating. I need you there." He says, kissing me softly and giving me the look he knows I can't say no to. _Damn him. _

I pull away determined to keep my resolve, "Your stats have gone through the roof because you are talented and train more than anyone in the league. Not, because I'm your good luck charm. And, I have to get a dress for the gala, not to mention pick up your suit from the cleaners."

"You can say whatever you want, but that doesn't change the fact you are my good luck charm." He smiles at me. "Please try to get them done, for me? Please?" He tucks my hair behind my ear, running his fingers under my chin. I close my eyes and sigh. _Stupid Tobias and his stupid magical eyes. _

"Fine. I'll get dressed and go now. But, I get to take a nap before we go and you may not try anything while we are cuddling. " I concede.

Tobias smiles in triumph and I roll my eyes at him. He slaps me on the ass playfully as I get up and head upstairs to shower. A large yawn escapes my lips as I step inside the warm water. I can't help but think of how badly I just want to go back to sleep right now. What I won't do for that boy.

**Page Break**

We pull into the arena parking lot. Tobias didn't say much on the way over. I've noticed that he gets quite when he is nervous. He is like this before every fight. We pull up to the parking attendant and he hands him his parking pass. His face is like stone and his voice is hard, already becoming Four. I inwardly grin. I love to see this side of him. He is so strong and fearless. Not to mention, its a huge turn on. My mind starts to wander to all the things I want to do to him and I sigh slightly when an especially juicy thought crosses my mind. I hear him chuckle to himself and I look over at him to see him grinning at me.

"Come on beautiful, there will be time for that later." He says, winking at me.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, dirty boy." I state acting offended by his suggestion.

"Well, your face said otherwise," he laughs getting out of the truck and coming around to help me down.

Being five foot three inches tall makes getting in and out of his monstrosity of a truck a challenge. He opens the door and I jump down. His strong arms catch me as he slides me down his body. He kisses me as he always does and I kiss him back with a little more vigor than usual. He smirks at me knowing that he was right about my thoughts earlier. I just raise my eyebrow at him and grin.

He takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine. The warm and caring look that was in his eyes just seconds ago, replaced again by the hard stare of Four. I can feel his palm sweating against mine. He chews at the inside of his cheek and I can see his breathing become tight as we near the building. I squeeze his hand and smile up at him. Trying to silently calm him. He squeezes mine back in response, but keeps his eyes trained forward.

We enter the arena and there are people everywhere. Tonight's fights are a bigger deal than the last few Tobias has had. He is facing a more well known opponent. If he wins tonight, it will significantly improve his ranking. We make our way towards the training rooms. Tobias keeps a firm grasp on my hand as we weave through the hallways to the training room he has been assigned to. We finally reach the correct door and Amar is waiting when we enter.

"'Bout time you guys got here. We need to get started. There is no way I'm letting you become Five tonight." He barks. He looks calm on the outside, but there is an edge to his voice that tells me he is just as nervous as Tobias. Tobias gives him a stern nod and squeezes my hand before letting go and walking over to the bathroom to change.

Amar takes a few steps over to me, dropping his voice so that Tobias doesn't over hear us. "How's he doing?"

I furrow my brow and purse my lips, "He hasn't said anything, but I can tell he is nervous. He is well aware of what a win tonight could do for his ranking. I think that is what he is most worried about."

"It's more than just that," Amar says. He glances nervously at the door to make sure Tobias is still in there. "Will has had some calls from marketing and event agencies. He is drawing more than a few eyes with his talent. If he wins tonight, they are prepared to make him offers for sponsorship."

I stare at Amar. This fight could be huge for his career. It might change his whole life. _Our lives. Wait, did I just say our lives? _The door swings open and Amar's entire demeanor changes. _How do they both do that so easily? Just become another person like its no big deal?_

"Tris, Zoey is running late. Do you mind going up to the front and helping man our table? Tracy just texted that we are doing a lot of business tonight." Amar says, pretending to glance at his phone. I get the hint that I need to leave.

"No problem." I say turning to head back up to the front.

Tobias comes over to me and hugs me. He presses his forehead to mine, "You'll be back to walk me out right? I want you on the floor with me."

"You know it, handsome. I can't let all those girls think that you are single." I smile into the kiss I give him. "I love you, now go get ready."

"I love you, too." He pecks my lips one more time. He turns to walk away and I smack him on the ass. He jumps, looking back at me with a shocked expression. I know he is more startled than anything, but it is still funny. "Careful, Tris." He warns, teasing me.

"Careful yourself, Yankee Boy." I say as I head out the door.

I weave my way up to the table, where Tracy sits. She is wearing a Divergent MMA t-shirt that matches the tank top I wear to all of Tobias's fights. She smiles at me as I sit down next to her. A few people are looking at the t-shirts and the others are glancing over the flyers we have out.

"Zoey is running late, so Amar sent me to help you. He said it's been pretty busy." I say.

"He needed Four to focus, huh?" She laughs.

"Yep. " I say, laughing back. "I'm here until its time to walk Four out. He wants me on the floor with him tonight."

"No problem. I think its pretty cute that the big, bad Four wants his girlfriend by his side." She says.

A young boy and his dad walk up to the table. He excitedly hands me his t-shirt and I ask if they need anything else. The dad takes a flyer and asks a couple of questions about prices and classes. The little boy notices the picture of Four we have on the table. It's the one they took in his gear for the UFC website. He stares at the picture with admiration.

"Look Dad! This is the gym Four goes to. If I go there, maybe I can meet him." He says excitedly.

I smile at him, "Do you like Four?"

"He's my favorite fighter." He says, nodding his head vigorously at me.

"That's an understatement," his dad laughs, "He is the only reason we are here tonight. I don't think he cares about watching any of the other fighters. Coming to this was all he wanted for his birthday."

"It's your birthday?" I ask the little boy. "How old are you today?"

"I'm seven." He grins.

I look over at Tracy and she winks at me, knowing exactly what I'm thinking. I ask her to take over for a moment while I text Amar. He texts me back almost immediately. I walk up to the little boy's dad and fill him on what I'm planning.

"Hey, Carson time to go buddy. It's almost time for the fights to start." The dad says. Tracy gives me a wide grin. This kid is going to be so excited.

I walk with Carson and his dad leading them to the training rooms. Carson looks around excitedly at everything. I stop outside the door to Tobias's training room. I open the door and they follow me in the room. As soon as Carson sees Tobias, his eyes grow wide. His face is a mixture of shock and glee. You would think this kid just met Superman.

Tobias looks at me confused for a moment. Amar crosses his arms and smiles at me. I look down at Carson who is still frozen, completely star struck. Tobias walks over to where we stand, he smiles at Carson.

"Carson, I want you to meet a friend of mine, this is Four." I say. "Four, this is Carson. Today is his seventh birthday and coming to watch you fight was all he wanted. I think he might beat me out as your number one fan."

Four squats down and gives Carson a hard look, "Is that so?"

Carson nods at him, but doesn't say anything. Tobias grins up at me then looks back at Carson, "Well if Tris says that you beat her, then I guess I have no choice but to make you my official number one fan."

I hand him the blue t-shirt Carson had picked out with a black sharpie marker I had in my purse. He signs the shirt, "To my official #1 fan, Carson, Happy Birthday. Four." He then hands the shirt back to Carson. The little boy, immediately lunges forward hugging Tobias tightly around the waist. Tobias pats him on the back awkwardly a few times, before Carson's dad breaks him away. They both thank us for the giving him such a wonderful surprise. Carson tells Tobias good luck before I walk them back to the main floor of the arena.

I quickly head back down to the training room. It's almost time for Tobias's fight, and now I'm the one that is nervous. I rub my sweaty palms down my jeans as I wait in the hallway. Amar walks into the hall, winking at me, followed by Tobias. His face is set and hard. He takes my hand and we begin to walk down the hall. We stop right outside the opening to the arena floor and he wraps his arms around my waist as mine slide around his neck. He presses his forehead to mine and closes his eyes, breathing me in.

"I love you. Now, go get 'em tiger." I say, smiling.

"I love you beautiful." He says as the announcer calls him to the floor. He presses his lips to mine, then breaks away as he stalks into the arena followed by Amar and I.

We make our way around to his side. I can see Zoey sitting with Christina, Will, Zeke and a few of the other staff from Dauntless that had the night off. They cheer wildly as Tobias gets ready to enter the ring. I don't smile and wave. Tobias would hate that. I need to stay focused and intimidating for him. The announcer introduces his competitor, Eric Matthews. I have seen pictures of him on the website and at other events. He is a few inches shorter than Tobias, with slicked back dirty blonde hair. He wears an evil smirk as he enters the arena. The crowd cheers for him, he is well known in UFC for his harsh fighting style. He was even suspended last year for illegal punches during the finals. An icy shiver runs down my spine as his eyes glint to mine and an evil smirk crosses his lips. The holes from his many facial piercings pulling widely, giving him a garish appearance. A cold knot forms in my stomach. _This fight is going to be brutal. _

The announcer calls them into the ring and Tobias gives me one last look. I meet his eyes and give him a stern nod. _You've got this handsome._ He hardens his face and steps up to Eric. They pound each other's fists and step into position. The ref signals for the fight to begin, stepping back as they begin to circle each other. Amar stands to my side, arms crossed across his chest, feet spread evenly apart. His eyes fixed on Four. I find myself mimicking his stance, watching him with the same intensity.

Suddenly, Four lunges at Eric, landing a blow directly to his throat. He moves with lightening speed countering with his left, an upper cut to Eric's ribs. He throws another punch towards his jaw, but Eric dodges catching Four around the waist, forcing him back a few steps before he is able to grapple out of Eric's grasp.

The ref separates them as they return to their original positions, both men looking like they are ready to kill the other. I bite at my lip until I taste blood. The first round continuing like this, until it is called and they each take their break to get water and wipe the blood from their faces. Four comes over and bends down. I take the water bottle and squirt some in his mouth. He swishes and spits pink liquid back into the towel in his hands, opening his mouth for more. Sweat rolls freely down his forehead as Amar gives him a few pointers on Eric's few weaknesses. Then he steps up for the start of round two.

The match seems to go on forever. Round two, then three, and four an even match between the two. Four won the first three rounds by a few points. Eric coming back in the fourth, taking that round after landing particularly hard kick to Four's ribs, causing him to stumble and miss the right hook he aimed at Eric's jaw. The two are beside our side of the ring as the round is called. Eric steps back as Four moves to his corner.

"Maybe if you had a real trainer, instead of a little girl, you wouldn't be so stiff." He sneers, looking at me. Tobias's eyes glint with rage at the comment and I shoot Eric a murderous glare.

"Save it and use it for the next round," Amar warns holding Tobias in place as he loosens his shoulders.

I step over to give him water again. He continues to stare down Eric who grins evilly at me, licking his lips and giving me a suggestive look. I turn Tobias's face to look at me, while I wipe the blood from the cut on his lip. His eyes meet mine and I can see the almost manic spark that Eric's actions have lit in them.

"Finish him." I say, my eyes flashing the same wild spark. Normally, I have a hard time watching him fight, and this is one of the most brutal ones I have seen him endure. But, this guy needs to learn his lesson. _End him. _

Round five starts and the tension in the arena is palpable. The crowd is cheering wildly as they begin. Eric swings first, but Four is ready for him. He blocks it easily and counters landing a hard blow to Eric's face. There is a sickening crack and Eric's nose bleeds down his face. Four takes the opportunity to sweep his legs. Pinning him down and pounding at him. Eric struggles against him trying to free himself from Four's relentless attack, but it is no use. I few more punches and Eric's head falls to the side. I see Four raise his hands and get up. I can't stop my self from raising my hands as well. Amar grabs me, hugging me so tightly I can't breath, spinning me around. Our friends are all jumping up and down excitedly, yelling. I hear the crowd chanting something and it takes me a moment to realize what they are saying. Four, four, four.

Eric's team rushes into the ring to take care of him and Amar pulls me up as we head over to Tobias. My heart swells with pride. _He did it. _

**Page Break**

Tobias stirs in the passenger seat beside me. He grunts a little under his breath as he shifts to find a more comfortable position. His ribs are bruised and sore from last night's fight. He has a black eye and a bruised jaw. Even though he looks like hell, I can't think of how handsome he is right now. The doctor had said he needed to take it easy for a few days to allow his injuries to heal. That meant no training, no working, and no sex. He looked more than a little dissapointed at the last one. I can't say I didn't feel the same way.

I feel his eyes on me and I look over to find him smiling lazily beside me. He reaches over and grabs my hand, pressing the back of it to his lips.

"Where are we?" He says, yawning and stretching as he puts the seat back upright.

"Round Rock." I say, placing my hand back on the wheel. We have started to hit some traffic and I want to be prepared, knowing how crazy the drivers in Austin are. "We should be at Annabel's house in about twenty minutes, depending on the traffic. It's Sunday, so it shouldn't be too bad."

"Do you want me to drive?" He says, rubbing his eyes still in a daze.

"That's ok prize fighter. You just get your rest. Besides, you don't know the way to their house." I laugh. He is so sweet. Even though he is in pain, he is worried about me. _How did I get so lucky, again?_

He nods at me. After a few moments of comfortable silence, he speaks up, "I can't believe we get a whole week together. I haven't had a vacation in years."

"Well you deserve it. I get the feeling you will be pretty busy once Will works out all the details for your sponsorship." I grin at him. "And I have to work, so you are the only one vacationing this week."

"True, but you only have to work during the day. At night, you are all mine." A teasing smirk plays on his lips and he runs his hand up my thigh playfully.

"Watch it mister, you wouldn't want me to get us into a wreck would you?" I say, shooting him a stern look.

"Can I help the fact I have the world's sexiest girlfriend?" He says, moving his hand a little lower until it rests on my knee.

"It's a tough job, but somebody has to do it." I answer.

"You are amazing, you know that? God, I love you." He says, laughing at my teasing.

"So you tell me, Yankee Boy. I love you too," I answer.

We arrive at Annabel and Jason's house around two. There wasn't much traffic which was good, considering how stiff the ride made Tobias. To say they were a little surprised by how Tobias looked was an understatement. I guess I'm starting to get used to how he looks right after a fight. Tobias makes a joke about how they should see the other guy. I am a little surprised that he is so relaxed around them. It's only the second time we've been down here since we have started dating. It makes me happy that he is comfortable around my friends. Well really, Annabel and Jason are more like family. They help us get the few bags we have out of the car and we settle into the guest room. Tobias acts like a small child when I force him to take his pain killers. Always trying to be so tough. _Idiot._ He eventually gives in and I lay with him until he falls asleep.

I head back down stairs to hang out with Annabel and help with dinner. We make the salad and prep the vegetables and chicken for the boys to grill. We are chatting happily, sipping our wine and just enjoying catching up. I miss not seeing her all the time. Being in Austin makes me happy. I know I left because it felt lonley being here. But now, it's different. Having Tobias here with me makes it feel right once more.

"So...how's it going, you know, with Yankee boy?" Annabel asks as we sit down at her breakfast table.

I give her a giddy grin and take a sip of wine. The look on my face tells her all she needs to know. She smiles widely at me and giggles.

"It's good. Really good." I say, laughing at how happy she is.

"I'm so happy for you, Tris. You deserve happiness more than anyone I know. Do you think he is the one?" She asks.

I think about how to answer that. I know he is the one and I think he feels that way too. It's crazy, but something about the way he makes me feel tells me its right. "Yes. I do." I answer.

Her eyes grow wide and she squeals. "Do you think he feels the same way? I mean has he said anything?" She asks in an excited breath.

"He told me he loved me. It was kind of funny really how it happened. Well...it wasn't funny at the time, but it is now." I laugh, thinking back on it all.

"Well..go on." She encourages wanting the story.

I tell her about that night at the club and about that creepy guy, Matthew. I tell her how jealous Tobias got and the fight we got into. How angry I was at him and how he kind of yelled it at me. I leave out what happened next, but I think she got the hint. She doesn't push me for the dirty details like Christina would. She just makes a joke about her bedroom being far enough away that we didn't have to worry about disturbing her and Jason. I blush at the comment, but make a mental note of it.

We hear Jason talking to Tobias and she quickly changes the subject as they enter the kitchen. Tobias looks much better after his nap and the pain meds. Jason offers him a beer, but he politely turns him down, taking a coke from the fridge instead.

"You girls look guilty. Talking about us boys were you?" Jason asks. Annabel laughs at him and I can't help but giggle too.

"All good things, I assure you." She answers, winking at Tobias. He gives me a questioning look and I shrug my shoulders at him.

He sits down next to me, wincing slightly. He leans over and whispers in my ear, "You'll tell me later right?"

I nod at him and peck him on the cheek. We all make our way to the backyard. The crisp fall air a welcome contrast to the heat from our last visit. I love fall, especially in the hill country. The changing colors of the leaves mixed with the smell of late blooming wildflowers is something I miss.

"So what is the plan for this week ladies?" Jason asks as we sit down at the patio table to eat. Annabel refills our wine glasses. I'm going to have to slowdown or work is going to suck tomorrow. "You two are going to give us some male bonding time right?"

"Don't worry. You and Four will have plenty of time to bond. And I know by bond, you mean drink beer and watch sports." Annabel says, rolling her eyes.

Four relaxes a little when he hears this. He seemed a little uneasy. I'm sure wondering what Jason meant by bonding. I've joked about how Jason forgets that he isn't my actual big brother sometimes. He can be a little overly protective of me. But, it's one if the things I love about him. He is just a typical Texas boy.

"I meant hanging out at the lake too, and maybe hitting the range for a few rounds." Jason says, smiling at her playfully.

"Um, I don't play golf." Tobias interjects.

"Well that's good, cause neither do I. I meant the shooting range," Jason says, eyeing Tobias for his reaction. _Does he shoot guns? I haven't asked him. I do. But, it's never come up._ I look up from my food to see him smiling widely.

"In that case, sign me up. It's been a while since I went." Tobias grins.

"Slow down there boys. I believe there is a shooting event lined up for this weekend at the lake, plus you know Tris and I won't miss an opportunity to show you two up." Annabel says, giving Jason a stern look.

"You shoot?" Tobias questions his voice a mixture of disbelief and awe. _Surprised you did I?_

"You bet your ass I do Yankee boy. I am a Texas girl right?" I laugh. He grins at me. _I don't know if its the wine or the way he is looking at me right now, but damn I want him._ _Stupid bruised ribs._

"Anyway," Annabel says, pulling Tobias and I out if our silent flirtation. "Tris and I have to work Monday through Wednesday. We will leave to go to Marble Falls Wednesday night. The retreat goes all day Thursday and Friday, with the gala on Friday night. We will leave from there on Saturday for the game, and then you and Four are leaving on Sunday after lunch, correct?"

"That sounds about right. Are you going to be up for all that?" I ask Tobias. He nods at me swallowing his food.

"I'll be fine by tomorrow. My ribs are bruised, not broken. Besides I've had worse." He says squeezing my hand under the table reassuringly. Annabel and Jason probably think he has had worse fights, but I know in the back of my mind he is talking about Marcus.

"If you are sure." I say, trying to hide the worried look on my face.

"I'll be fine beautiful. I have you don't I?" He says, pecking my lips. _Always, handsome, always._


End file.
